


Rain Only Falls

by Dar_ron



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Baraka - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Gay, Hand Jobs, Johnny Cage - Freeform, Kabal - Freeform, M/M, MK - Freeform, MK11 - Freeform, Men - Freeform, Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 11, Multi, NSFW, Rain, Sex, Smut, Sub-zero - Freeform, erron black - Freeform, scorpion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_ron/pseuds/Dar_ron
Summary: Rain is more than familiar with his heritage. Thus, he finds his journey to power to be... humbling him more than honoring him.
Relationships: Baraka/Rain (Mortal Kombat), Erron Black/Rain, Fujin/Rain, Goro/Rain, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Rain, Kabal/Rain, Kotal Kahn/Rain, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Rain, Raiden/Rain, Rain/Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion, Reptile/Rain
Comments: 40
Kudos: 88





	1. 212 Degrees Fahrenheit / 100 Degrees Celsius

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to this new work! Here, I've devised a series of stories using the information of his dialogues shared in the intros and of the information shared through the Mortal Kombat 11 game. 
> 
> WARNING: SMUT!! 
> 
> You have been warned. Even if it's not the best smut, it is still smut.

Rain started to sweat profusely. He was trying to stand and fight the pain. He just lost a fight to Scorpion, Hanzo Hasashi.

Grandmaster Hasashi walked towards him. His angry face somehow even darker. “You will wish you never opened that slanderous mouth of yours...”

Rain crawled backwards, terrified. As he scooted back he felt his hand burn. He pulled his hand away from the heat, there was a ring of fire surrounding him and Hanzo. Rain grew weak, the fire was immense.

“H-Hanzo, we can talk about this...” he held up his hand to try and ease the angry man.

“You are _done_ talking!” Hanzo yelled, the wraith in his voice echoing. In a flash, amber flew in the air where Hanzo stood and in another flash of light and blaze, Hanzo teleported directly in front of Rain extremely close this time.

Rain flinched but Hanzo grabbed his throat. He brought back a fist and slung a punch right across Rain’s face. Rain’s body launched backwards, but Hanzo teleported behind him and caught him. Rain was too groggy to process what was happening. He felt his wrists come together and a heated chain wrap around them. He was shoved forward and felt his ankles get kicked together, another thick chain wrapped around them.

“Wha...” Rain tried to move his arms but his legs moved along with them and he almost lost his balance if it weren’t for Hanzo to catch him by the back of his collar. Hanzo pulled him back and glared down at him. “What are you doing?!” Rain’s face was full of fear.

“I suggest you use your breath wisely now, you won’t be using it much later...” Hanzo says lowly. He disappears from Rain’s sight and Rain is terrified.

“Wh-What?” The clanking of chains startled him and he jumped as felt the chains snake around his neck. “Ah!” He tried to wiggle out of it but there was no use. Hanzo walked in front of Rain now, the chain in his hand is the same chain that is wrapped around Rain’s neck. Rain tried to speak again but Hanzo pulled the chain slightly, making Rain wince at the pain. Rain looks up at Hanzo in disbelief.

“You say another word and...” Hanzo grips the chain and fire sparked out his hand and travels down the chain. Rain watches in horror as the fire quickly runs down the chain and disappears under his neck.

Rain screams as his neck wrists and ankles burned.

When the fire wore off, Rain was panting and tried to summon any kind of water he could to cool himself down. There was nothing. The fire around him and the burns were just too much for him to concentrate.

Rain almost loses his balance on his knees. Hanzo stops him from falling over again by placing a hand on his shoulder. Rain’s head hung loosely. Hanzo grabbed a fistful of Rain’s headpiece and forced his head up.

“You, sit up, and you won’t get burned...”

Rain’s vision finally focuses and he does his best to nod while Hanzo held him.

Hanzo let go and Rain looks down and then rolls his neck. The pain was still prominent but he just did his best to stay quiet. He looks up at Hanzo waiting for him to do something. Hanzo suddenly grabs Rain’s mask and rips it off. He did it so fast that Rain didn’t feel the clasps on his mask snap. Rain’s eyes widen as he felt warm air cast over his exposed face.

Hanzo had a new look in his eyes. His brows furrowed of course, but his eyes held a glint that made Rain shift uncomfortably. The chains clinked as Rain moved even the slightest bit. “Treasure those precious breaths of yours...”

Hanzo ripped off Rain’s headpiece and exposed his hair. Hanzo grips the hair tightly and pulls Rain’s head back. He lets go and brings his hand back to his belt. Rain watches a bit confused, but when Hanzo undid his pants and reached in, is when Rain’s eyes widened and he tried to writhe in the chains.

“N-No! Y-You wouldn’t!” Rain leaned back in utter fear. Hanzo pulls the chain causing Rain to choke and get pulled forward. Hanzo grabs Rain’s hair and holds him tightly in place.

“You would do well to keep from struggling, it will only make matters worse.”

“N-No! Please!” Rain begged as he closed his eyes. Hanzo raised a brow.

“Pleading are we?” Rain peeks up at Hanzo. “Pathetic…” Hanzo reaches down into his pants and takes out his cock. “Open your mouth.”

Rain’s brows furrow as he gives a deadly glare.

“As the Earthrealmer’s say… Fuck you!” Rain sneered. Hanzo clenched his jaw and aggressively pulls Rain’s head back. Rain lets out a small cry of pain letting his mouth open agape. Hanzo takes this opportunity and shoves his dick in Rain’s mouth. “Agh—“ the sound muffled. Rain tried to turn his head away but Hanzo pulls on the chain, strangling Rain and keeping his head forward. Rain even tried to bite down but when Hanzo felt his jaw start to close he sends a small flame down the chain, burning Rain again. “Mmm!” Rain yells as Hanzo’s cock was in his mouth.

“Do not struggle. The faster you comply the better it will be for you. You do this and you will live.” Hanzo said it so leisurely.Rain looked up at Hanzo with tears in his eyes. Hanzo wasn’t fully in Rain’s mouth, he was only halfway in.

“Mmgh...” Rain whined. He closes his eyes tightly and tries to hide his light pink cheeks.

“Are you going to fight me?” Hanzo asks, easing up his grip on Rain’s head.

Rain shakes his head the best he could with the chains around his neck and Hanzo’s hardening cock in his mouth.

Hanzo pulls out and Rain gasps. “I-I don’t kn-know—“

“Then you will learn…”

“B-But—“ He was cut off by Hanzo’s cock being shoved into his mouth again. “Mmph!”

Hanzo pushes Rain’s head down further onto his dick. Rain’s eyes widen as he feels the cock travel over his tongue, the taste making him crinkle his nose. Rain figured Hanzo was going easy on him, the cock in his mouth only moved a little in and out.

“Start sucking…” Hanzo growled.

“Mm…” Rain’s grudged irritatedly. He looked up with an irate glare.

Hanzo’s face remained the same but his head turned. He clenched the chains he had in his hand. Rain’s attention averted to the chains and his eyes widened.

“Now, will you start?”

Rain scaredy looked at Hanzo and looked down at his cock. He nervously started to suck. He wasn’t sure how but he moved his head back a little as he tried. Hanzo pulled his head back and forward as Rain started to suck. Rain grunted as his head started to bob. As his bobbing pace increased, Rain’s restrained hands balled into fists.

Hanzo began thrusting his hips a little harder. He pushed farther into Rain’s mouth. Rain started to whine as Hanzo started to hit the back of his throat. Rain looked up at Hanzo with tears in his eyes, his choking sounds grew louder.

Hanzo groaned, his brows still furrowed. Rain’s mouth was wet and warm. He peered down at Rain, the once snarky Demi-god now has his mouth full and couldn’t do anything but whine.

“You are not so talkative now, are you?” Hanzo growled. Hanzo tightens his grip in Rain’s hair and thrusts aggressively.

Rain gags and chokes and barely remembers how to breathe. The tears in his eyes start to run down his face and he can’t keep his eyes open. Rain whimpers around Hanzo’s cock. The choking so loud and so wet that even Hanzo started to grow tired of it.

Hanzo breathes out as he pulls out of Rain’s mouth. Rain is gasping for air and starts a coughing fit. Hanzo lets go of Rain’s hair and Rain slings his head forward and down. He is gasping for air. Rain gulps the best he could with a raw throat.

“P-Please…” Rain whispers, his voice raspy. He tries to lean forward to curl up into a ball but the chains prevent him. He looks up at Hanzo with a pleading expression. “I-I won’t say anything!”

“Soon you won’t be…” Hanzo muttered, “Sit up.”

“Wait! Wait please— agh!”

Hanzo yanks the chain causing Rain to jerk his head back, his face wincing at the pain.

“The faster you do this, the faster we part ways…” Hanzo tugged on the chain again, “Now, get up!”

“Aoh” Rain sounds when Hanzo pushes his cock into his mouth again.

Hanzo thrusts deep into Rain’s throat. He grips Rain’s hair and pushes his head down to meet his thrusts. The gagging that came from Rain grew moist. Hanzo was ruthless with his thrusts now. Hanzo closes his eyes in bliss as he feels Rain’s throat clench around his cock.

Rain’s vision grew blurry as the tears gathered in his eyes. All he could see when his eyes were open was the base of Hanzo’s cock and Hanzo’s abdomen. His nose would be buried into Hanzo’s skin when Hanzo would force his head down. Rain’s eyes rolled back at the sudden pleasure that rose up his own abdomen. Hanzo’s grunting made Rain blush harder than he already was. Hanzo groaned when a sudden squirt of precum released all over Rain’s tongue. Rain moaned at the feeling.

Hanzo stopped and tilted Rain’s head back to make him look up. Rain’s lips still enclosed around Hanzo’s cock, a good amount still in his mouth. Rain looked up with wide red eyes. “Did you swallow?” Hanzo said.

Rain closes his eyes briefly and made sure to swallow everything right that second. Hanzo’s cock still in his mouth he looks up and nods the best he could.

“I don’t think I heard you.” Hanzo’s stoic expression didn’t falter one bit.

Rain breathed in the best he could through his stuffy nose and tried to move his mouth off Hanzo’s blockading cock but was held still. “Mhm—“ Rain tried to nod his head and hum his answer.

“You enjoyed it, didn’t you?” Hanzo began his thrusts again. Rain closed his eyes again as he tried to focus himself from choking. “Answer…” Hanzo growled.

Rain grew frustrated over the fact that he physically couldn’t answer Hanzo, he knew that too, but Rain figured he should just comply at this point. He tried to make a sound but Hanzo choked him, making the sound ghastly. Rain tried to answer again but Hanzo constantly made him gag and the gurgling sounds made his voice muffled.

The choking and the gagging started to grow more painful. Rain tried to pull on his restraints around his wrists and ankles but there was still no success.

“Ahhh~” Hanzo slung his head back with closed eyes and and sighed in pleasure.

Hanzo swore he could hear a moan from Rain. He looked down to see Rain’s eyes rolled back and his brows curl upwards. Hanzo raised a brow. Hanzo then forced Rain’s head all the way down, forcing his cock down Rain’s throat, Rain’s eyes opened wide but closed as Hanzo pulled aggressively on the chain around Rain’s neck.

“Mmgh!” Rain choked on not only the large cock in his throat but the pressing heated chain around his neck. Rain let off pleading cries of pain as Hanzo tightened the chains.

Hanzo lets go of Rain’s head and Rain bounces off. He sits back and gasps for air. He chokes and breathes hard. Rain’s chin is covered with saliva and cum. Rain looks up at Hanzo still breathing hard.

“Keep going, I’m close.” Hanzo said It so sternly that Rain couldn’t tell if he was serious or not.

Rain looks down at the hard cock in front of him and gulped. His throat so raw it hurt to swallow. He leaned forward and even tried to scoot closer to the best of his ability while still being chained up. He opened his mouth and took in Hanzo’s cock in. He sucked down to halfway and continued to bob his head.

He looked up at Hanzo and when he did he was met with an unsatisfied glare. Rain panicked and turned his attention back down to the cock. He forced himself to consume more and deep throated the cock as fast as he could. He whined as he felt the tip go farther down his throat after every bob.

“On your knees before me…” Hanzo spoke. “If you ever cross my path again, you will drop to your knees and worship me… understood?” Hanzo lightly thrusted along Rain’s rhythm.

“Mmm…” Rain moaned on the cock. “Mhmm”

“Good.” Hanzo takes a hold of Rain’s head and thrusts in deep and hard. Rain chokes again but this time he could handle it a little better. Hanzo groaned as he shoves Rain’s head all the way to his base. Rain looked up in a quick glance but as Hanzo held his head there and thrusted into his throat he closed his eyes shut and quietly gagged. He felt a rush of liquid shoot down his throat and Rain’s throat clenches. He could barely breathe. Hanzo held him there mercilessly until he made sure every last drop was down Rain’s throat.

Rain then feels Hanzo’s grip, chains and cock disappear from him. He falls forward right onto his face, his mouth still open with his saliva and Hanzo’s cum piled up in his mouth and throat. He coughs violently as he gasps for air. Rain opens his eyes. He moves his arms and realizes that he’s no longer chained up. All of the chains were gone. He moves his arms up and pushes his body up slowly off the ground. He swallows one more time as he tries to gather himself. His throat still raw. He sits up and struggles to stand. His knees and legs incredibly sore and wobbly. He tries to clear his throat but is only met with pain. He feels a searing pain around his wrists and neck. He looks around as he brings up his hands to his neck.

“Ah!” Rain hisses as he touches the burned areas around his neck. He looks down at his wrist to see burned flesh there as well. He clenches his jaw and looks around. Hanzo was nowhere to be found. Rain took another step but found that he was uncomfortable in his pants. He looks down to realize that he has his own issue with his cock. He grabs his cock through his pants and turns around. He looks around one more time before picking up his broken mask and his other headpieces.

He notices the remaining ambers floating around him disappear into the air. He watches as the ambers from Hanzo’s teleporting rise around him.

He limps to his portal that he made and went through as quickly as possible, he had to get to safety, and he had to deal with his next problem.


	2. Conduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder and rain brews a storm. Impurities in water become such an exceptional conductor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone, here is a Raiden X Rain fanfic.

Rain was currently basking in the waters of the Jinsei. He snuck into the Sky Temple. He was sure that Raiden and Fujin were within Earthrealm, and that the temple was unoccupied. He was so sure, that he was in his lightweight battle garb. It was thin and a lot easier to maneuver around in, it also increases his stealth. He summoned the divine waters up and around his arms and torso up to his neck. The waters were healing his burns and wounds from his last encounter with Scorpion.

Rain sighs in relief as he feels the cool temperatures from the water ease every portion of his body. He took off his mask a while ago, comfortable with the idea that he didn’t need to cover his face if he were alone. Rain closes his eyes in bliss as he thinks to himself. Once he retreated to Outworld, he realized that he was still a wanted fugitive and would most likely not be able to receive the medical care he needed. He didn’t have much choice but to mend his wounds as best he could before finding another place where he could heal properly. Using his street rat mind of his, he figured he would just sneak into Earthrealm’s life force and use it for a little.

The loud clacking of thunder rattled the walls. Thunder wasn’t anything new at the Sky Temple. It almost frightened Rain the first time he snuck into the temple, all those years ago. This time he made his way through the temple a lot easier than years past. He mastered his abilities now than those many years ago, and by using his power to his advantage, he was able to fool the winds and the lightning into thinking that he was just a rainfall that was passing by.

Suddenly there was a loud strike of light and a popping of thunder that silenced the others. Rain jumped a little. Raiden must have returned. Rain focuses on returning the water back to its original fountain state. Once the waters were off of his person he ran and hid in the nearest cranny.

Distant talking of what sounded like Raiden and Fujin grew closer. There was another voice, it was foreign at the moment since all Rain could here was muffled yelling. What sounded like Fujin making an irritated groan. Rain quirked his head to the sudden silence. His brows furrowed in confusion. It was as if the voices and the footsteps disappeared. Rain stuck his head out to see nothing. Rain saw nothing. Everything was in place like how it was before he went into hiding.

Rain crept out and crouch walked his way back to the Jinsei to make his exit. He turned slowly to make sure there wasn’t anyone behind him. As he crept backwards, he began to straighten up. Just as he turns around, he runs into something, or rather someone bigger than he was, completely surprising him.

Rain gasps as he instantly realizes he hit someone, Raiden.

“Raiden!” Rain steps back but gasps as he’s grabbed by the god of lightning.

“Rain…” Raiden rumbles, thunder echoing in outside. His bright, light blue eyes piercing Rain’s brown ones. Just as fast as lightning, Raiden’s grip on Rain’s arms tighten and he pulls his arms together. A flash of light made Rain instinctively move back and he tried to writhe away from Raiden’s hold, but to no avail. He felt his hands and forearms be secured in place and felt the surrounding cold metal that encased them. He opened his eyes and looked up at an unamused Raiden.

“Wh-What—”

“What are _you_ doing here in the Sky Temple? Have you come to lay waste to the Jinsei?” Raiden asked angrily as he pulled Rain closer to him.

Rain didn’t know what to do but fight. He pushed Raiden as hard as he could and as soon as he felt Raiden’s hands leave his arms, he turned and bolted. He tried to run; even as uncomfortable his new restraints were, he ran on his toes.

Raiden sighed as he raised his hand and sent a single bolt of lightning Rain’s way. Raiden watched as Rain’s body shook momentarily as the lightning shocked him. Rain screamed at the sudden jolt of electricity. He loses his balance and falls to one knee.

Raiden walks casually to where Rain knelt and picked him up by his collar. When Rain stood, he stumbled, but he was steadied once Raiden grabbed his arm firmly. Raiden then walked in another direction, pulling Rain close behind.

“Unhand me!” Rain yelled, even as he was still trying to catch his breath.

“Trespassing is not to go unpunished, even to the likes of you.” Raiden stated with his monotone voice.

“Likes of _me?!_ Do you know who I am? I am a demi-god! Such as you!” Rain tries to thrash, but Raiden’s iron grip held no mercy.

Raiden stopped and turned around, he pulled Rain close enough where Rain could see those dark but light eyes, “Though both divine, we are not equals.”

Rain’s face contorts into displeasure as he glares back up at Raiden. A sound emitted suddenly nearby. Rain turns his head towards the sound. He looks around to try and see where this strange sound could’ve come from. Then, another sound came, this time it was louder, and it sounded as if someone was being… strangled.

Rain’s eyes widen in concern but is suddenly tugged in the same direction as before. Rain doesn’t see Raiden’s face, only the back of his figure. Rain continues to try and find where the sound came from. When he noticed Raiden turn his head slightly towards a doorway he passed, Rain peaked in on his way by. What he saw made him stop and stare in amazement or rather in curiosity.

There, on his knees, was Johnny Cage. His hands tied behind his back. A hand on the back of his head, pushing him down aggressively onto what looked to be Fujin. Fujin had his cock buried deep down the Cage’s throat. Choking and gagging sounds resonated from the man on his knees. Rain stopped and his mouth hung open in awe. Fujin looked up slowly, his face unchanging, frowning and sullen. He raised a brow at Rain while still thrusting into Johnny’s mouth. Rain’s face turned pink at the sight. He closed his mouth and swallowed. Little did he know, Johnny had his eyes rolled back in pure pleasure, and a raging bulge in his pants.

Rain was pulled away. He turned his head back at Raiden, a look of bewilderment remained on his face.

“Wh…” Rain tried to speak, but he couldn’t find the words. He grew unsettled. “Wh-Where… What are…”

Raiden opens a door to a large room. Rain couldn’t focus on what the room looked like; he was too focused on what Raiden was planning on doing with him after witnessing what his brother was doing with Johnny Cage.

Raiden throws Rain in and shuts the door behind them. Rain stumbles but he stays upright. He turns around and holds up his bound hands in defense.

“Why did you come here? What were your goals?” Raiden spoke darkly as he made his way over to Rain.

“Stay back!” Rain continued to step back, and as much as he could he tried to construct some water, but for some reason there was nothing. “You and your pitiful excuse of a demi-god brother, Fujin, will not lay a hand on me!”

Raiden didn’t say a word, but continued to walk closer, pushing Rain back. Rain looked behind him only to see a wall. He turned forward and changed the direction he was walking in. He began to walk diagonal to the wall, he tried to move his way to the entrance of the room.

Raiden stopped and watched as Rain tried to outsmart him. “You will answer my questions, Rain. You may continue to fight, but once you answer my questions, you will see no further harm.” Raiden watches and speaks with a blank face.

Rain wasn’t interested in answering to Raiden. He just scowled back at the lightning god and continued to creep slowly for the entrance. Rain stops immediately at a loud yell. It sounded like Fujin. Rain was distracted. Raiden took this chance to teleport in front of Rain.

Rain gasped as Raiden grabbed him and pushed him hard against the wall. Rain looks up at Raiden with a piercing stare. Rain pulls up his restrained arms in an act to push Raiden away. Raiden just places his hand on Rain’s arm and sends a single bolt of electricity through Rain’s body.

Rain screams in pain and his arms lower. As he leans forward due to his groggy state Raiden grabs his neck and throws his head against the wall. Raiden leans down as Rain is forced to look up.

“Answer me…” Raiden growls.

Rain groans at the pain accumulating on his neck. Raiden slightly looks down past his hand and notices something peculiar. He pulls his eyes away and focuses them back on Rain’s face.

“Rain, for trespassing on sacred grounds, non-compliance, and physical offense placed upon me and the Jinsei, you will be punished.” Raiden forcefully turns Rain over so that his face is pressed against the wall. Rain grunts as Raiden shoves him hard against the cold surface. He feels Raiden grab at his bottom, and gasps when he feels Raiden take a handful of cloth and rip it off of his body, exposing his ass and only his ass.

“What are you--?!” Rain is interrupted with a jolt of electricity coursing through him again. He grits his teeth and screams in pain as he waits for the electricity to subside. He leans on the wall as his weight falls forward. Raiden grabs Rain’s hips and holds Rain’s head against the wall.

Rain was too hazy to comprehend the situation. He gasps as he feels something enter his hole. He tries to writhe away, but Raiden’s grip didn’t falter.

“You would do well to hold still…” Raiden said as he pushes his digit further into the Edenian.

Oh, how those words echoed the same from Hanzo. The words almost exactly alike that he worried that he knew of his previous encounter with the Earthrealmer. He reminisces back on that event, how rough and how broody Hanzo was, he couldn’t imagine what Raiden would be like. He grows scared.

“W-Wait—” Rain mustered through his uncomfortable position.

Raiden heard Rain, but he ignored him and entered another finger, making Rain gasp and groan. Raiden quirks his head and watches as Rain’s face contorts with pain. Rain’s breath hitches as he feels Raiden kick his legs farther apart. His eyes widen and he tries to adjust himself, but he feels Raiden’s hand on his neck heat up, he knew what would come from it.

“O-Okay okay! I won’t move!” Rain desperately tries to say.

“Good.” Raiden takes out his fingers and shuffles his garbs around, so he was able to take out his hardening dick.

Rain brings up his cuffed hands and places them on the wall he was leaning on, they only lay just next to his chest. He is still trying to figure out what was happening. He was being held up against a wall, bent over in front of Raiden. Was Raiden really about to have his way with him? He feels utterly humiliated.

“Ah!” Rain says aloud, as he feels Raiden’s incredibly large cock enter him in one thrust. Rain is left gasping as he feels so filled up within seconds. He’s breathing hard when he feels Raiden push all the way in. Raiden grunts softly. “W-Wait! It hurts!” Rain whined.

Raiden then pulls out slowly, the intense clenching around his cock makes him groan softly to himself. Rain cringes. Raiden doesn’t pull out very far before he pushes himself back in. He sets a small pace. Rain is already grunting at it.

“You are no god…” Raiden rumbles. He sends a small shock through Rain’s cheeks, making Rain jolt upwards and choke. As his body was lowering itself from the sudden movement, he was met halfway by Raiden thrusting up into him.

“Hah…” Rain brings his arms up and rests them above his head. Although they are still restrained, Rain buries his face into them.

“You are a pest…” Raiden sneers down at Rain. Rain’s cheeks bouncing upwards, his back clenching at every thrust.

Rain loses his train of thought. From thinking true instance of pain comes various spikes of pleasure running through him. He couldn’t believe that he was enjoying being treated this way. “Please… stop…” Rain whispered into the wall.

Raiden heard his plea but chose not to comply. “You want me to stop?” Raiden thrusts harder, making Rain moan in bliss. Rain’s face flushes and he bites his lip. “I do not hear you asking me to stop.” Another few more thrusts and Raiden is striking something inside Rain that he didn’t know existed. He gasps and moans loudly.

Raiden stops. Rain’s closed eyes opens, and he lifts his head up. He slowly looks back as far as he could at Raiden. He looks up at Raiden with want. “Why’d you…” he catches himself.

“Speak, what is it you want?” Raiden grips Rain’s hip and brings his other hand down to rest on Rain’s other hip.

Rain bites his lip and moves his hips back onto Raiden’s dick, “P-Please… keep going…” Rain whispers.

Raiden slams back in and pushes Rain hard against the wall. Rain screams at the sudden pleasurable strike. “I thought you wanted me to stop?” Raiden rumbled back, thunder backing his voice.

Rain swore he heard a darker and deeper voice come from Raiden. It only made Rain’s own cock twitch in his now tight garments.

Raiden was so far in him, Rain’s eyes rolled back, and his mouth hung open. “Please…” Rain breathed. “It feels… good…” his face so red and his voice so raspy he didn’t even recognize who he was anymore. He’s never slept with another man, let alone a god. He never knew it would feel so amazing.

“The wounds on your neck displays your obsession with crude foreplay.” Raiden explains darkly. He pulls almost all the way out and slams back into Rain.

“Oh~” Rain moans. Raiden picks up his pace and increases in power. “I-I didn’t—I haven’t ah~” Rain tries to compose himself while being absolutely demolished into the wall. Raiden pounding into him doesn’t allow for his words and his thoughts to be executed. “Hohh~” Rain groans out as he feels Raiden’s thick cock shoot its own small electrical sting to his insides. He feels the hands on his hips heat up and he smiles briefly before screaming at the shots of lightning coursing through his body.

Raiden groans softly. He looks down at Rain’s bronze plump ass. He lifts his hands slightly to see small burn imprints of where his hands were. He chuckles lightly and moves his hands upwards to Rain’s waist. He runs his hands up and down Rain’s sides, feeling every piece of muscle that resided under the thin cloth. Raiden finds his hands back down on Rain’s waist and sends out another pulse of electricity.

“Mmm—yes!” Rain yells. The pain was new to Rain, but somehow and someway he liked it. Raiden continued to pound into him and places a hand back on Rain’s neck.

Raiden says nothing. He lifts his hand from Rain’s neck to his hair and grabs a handful of his hair. He gets a firm hold on Rain’s hips and steps back. Rain is pulled off the wall and he is walking back a little. It was a weird sensation, but he is guided by Raiden, who, by a few more steps is sitting. Raiden sat up in a chair and Rain is plopped down in his lap with his back facing the lightning god.

“What are you—” Rain groans as he sinks further down onto Raiden’s cock. His eyes flutter close as he feels so full. He leans forward just a little and rests his entwined hands on the open piece of chair that was under him.

“You shall continue.” Raiden says as he rests his hands-on Rain’s legs that are now straddling him.

Rain turns as far as he could, he gives Raiden a confused stare. He grows a bit scared once he sees that Raiden’s once blue eyes are now crimson red.

“Now.” Raiden grumbles as his fingers dig into Rain’s skin and a very painful strike of lightning pierces his body. That time, it wasn’t pleasurable, it made Rain scream excruciatingly loud.

Rain is breathing hard again; he catches himself from falling over with his hands balancing him. He looks down as his vision blurs just a little. He gathers himself as fast as he could. He gulps and then tries to lift himself up. He grunts as he tries and then sits back down.

“For one that is accepting of harmful intercourse, you are not very good at it.” Raiden says casually, not caring that it was an insult.

“I don’t like—” Rain groans as he was able to find some sort of method to riding Raiden. “I’ve never slept with another man!” Rain yells as he continues to bounce. Irritation heated inside him.

He feels Raiden sits up and lean close to his ear. “Your encounter with Grandmaster Hasashi begs to differ.”

Rain feels a shiver run through his spine, and his eyes widen. “How—”

“You really think you can traverse throughout Earthrealm without us knowing?” Raiden starts to buck his hips upwards to meet the bouncing of Rain’s body. “The burns on your neck indeed exposes Grandmaster Hasashi’s intentions.”

“That’s why~ I was at the Jinsei—” Rain had his eyes shut closed.

“Hmm…” Raiden let out a groan as Rain continued to ride him. Rain felt that sense of accomplishment run within him after hearing Raiden come undone. Then he’s reminded that he’s the one being tossed around and used for pleasure. Yet, something within him likes it. “How unfortunate, that you weren’t as devious as you thought you were…” Raiden growls again and brings up his hand, and at the end of his fingertips hung Rain’s mask that he took off a while back. His eyes widen. “If you’d been more aware, then you wouldn’t be in this position…”

Rain moans again at the sudden striking of his prostate and the low rumbles from Raiden. He feels Raiden’s hands heat up again, “N-No don’t—” but is cut off again by another rush of violent electricity piercing through his veins. “Ahhhh!” Rain screams.

The door to the room opens and Fujin walks in. Rain looks up, panting, and watches as Fujin made his way closer. Fujin’s face a little snarky, his brow raised.

“Care for a turn, brother?” Raiden asked.

“No thank you, I’ve had my fun disciplining Johnny.” Fujin replies not taking his eyes off of Rain’s beet red face. Fujin was now inches away from Rain’s face.

Rain continues to bounce, and his light gasping and breathing doesn’t subside as Fujin closes the space. Fujin grabs Rain’s neck, just below the jawline. He squeezes and suddenly Rain feels his breath leave his lungs. He can’t manage to breathe in either. All of the air near him and in him vanished. Rain struggles to breathe, and Fujin only watches with a slight raise in the corner of his mouth. Rain’s eyes turn to pleading gazes.

“I know what you’re thinking… why you? Why Johnny Cage? Well…” Fujin mocked, an evil smirk on his face.

“He’s _insufferable_ …” Raiden chimes in.

“Just like you.” Fujin says. He leans in, his lips so close to Rain’s. Rain breathes in suddenly. He takes in deep breaths as he’s so desperate for air. Rain’s eyes close as his body relaxes. He’s startled when he feels lips connect with his. His eyes open wide to Fujin kissing him. Fujin pulls away with another smile. Rain is confused and is still surprised. Fujin pulls away and let’s go of Rain. He turns around and walks casually to the door. “Have fun!” Fujin says and winks as he closes the door behind him.

Raiden puts his hands one Rain’s shoulders and forces him down. Rain’s brows furrow as he continues to ride Raiden. His whines begin to pick up and his eyes roll back. “Ohhh~”

The next thing he knows he feels a shot of not only Raiden’s hot semen, but also a sparky and static shot of electricity run up his spine. Outside the thunder rings and the lightning flashes almost a bit too bright, and in the midst of the thunderstorm, rain falls turn into a hurricane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would regretfully say that I feel that this fanfic is not up to par with my other ideas. I honestly feel like this story wasn't that good and it could've been a lot better. It seemed a lot better in my head. Although I feel like this chapter was a flop, I will keep going and continue to write the other character ships and hopefully my ideas for those come out okay. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and thank you guys for your patience.


	3. Quenched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain meets an old friend. Rain's past seem to lead him into a cycle, only this time, he learned how to manipulate it to his own benefit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Welcome back! This fic is a bit different, but I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Baraka x Rain

“Inane! Cretinous! Unworthy excuses of…” Rain was in the middle of cursing to himself when he paused. He had just finished clothing himself with the last of his intact purple garbs he had left stashed in his secret hide-out in Outworld. He had just realized a fresh print inscribed on the ground. It wasn’t there when he got back. He tried to lean over to get a better look at it, but there was a small sting that resided in his backside. He winced at the pain and his memories flashed his mind back to what happened the other night.

_Raiden had just finished having his way with Rain. After feeling Raiden pull out all Rain could see was black. He passed out. When Rain opened his eyes, he remembers seeing Raiden standing over him and felt a cooling sensation wave over his body. Then he ends up waking up again but this time he was in the arms of Raiden and it seems like they just left through a portal. Raiden assists Rain into standing on his own feet. Rain was still groggy, but he managed to balance himself. He still had an arm around Raiden and most of his body weight was against the taller demi-god, but he was able to get a hold of his legs and feet. Rain was still a bit discombobulated, but Raiden didn’t wait any longer, he gently brought Rain’s arm off of his person and let Rain go. Rain stumbled away from Raiden’s grasp. Raiden walked back to the portal and stopped right before entering. He shouldn’t have, but he looked back at Rain. Then he quickly made his way through the portal and left Rain to the likes of Outworld. When Rain finally came to, he was finally able to process that he was in Outworld and that Raiden was the one that dropped him off. He looked down on his body, he was covered over his waist area, it looked to be white cloth that the Earthrealm gods had given him. The cloth covered just about everything from the waist down. Rain blushed at that and searched the environment around him. He was surprised and pleased to find a nearby stream where he decided to regenerate his powers and strength. Strangely enough, he was able to regain his energy but his water controlling abilities were extremely weak._

After he found his way to his hide-out, that’s when he truly began to rest, until he realized that he didn’t have much power or clothing left.

Now he is outside and trying to observe the odd footprint. He feels a bit of a rush after realizing what kind of foot the print belonged to. He sat up and looked around. He unsheathed his dagger and got into his fighting stance. He misplaced his katar. He chose not to speak in fear that he may attract more attention than he was intending. He searched the grounds and found nothing and no one out of the ordinary.

He went back into his base and relaxed, the past week has been a hell.

* * *

Rain was now on an excursion. He was making his way through Outworld. It was currently nighttime, and he was stealthily making his way across the lands. He was searching for the remaining peoples of Edenia, that way he would be able to get more of his garbs and possibly find a way to regain his strength.

As of right now, however, he seems to be lost. Although he wouldn’t admit it, he’s in a far part of Outworld he just can’t recognize. If he’d had his water constructing abilities, then he would’ve just been able to use that to his advantage and travel faster.

“Grrr….” Rain stopped at the sound. It was a demonic almost grueling animal sound that was faint, but it was obvious that it came from within the vicinity. Rain looked around him, of course saw nothing, his vision was limited by the darkness anyway. He squinted his eyes; he did everything he could to see the grounds around him.

A sudden crack came from underneath Rain’s shoe. He jumped and looked at what he stepped on. It was a bone; it was bloody and broken. Rain’s brow furrowed in disgust.

Another rustle in the nearby shrubbery made Rain flinch again. He lowered into his defense position and did his best to be prepared for whatever he may face.

“Grrr….” It was another growl, and somehow Rain wasn’t that intimidated, he feels as if he’s facing something that he’s already faced.

In just a flash Rain was thrown against a large nearby tree. The tree behind him vibrated with collision as two large blades entered it, one blade on either side or Rain’s head. Rain’s eyes widen at the large blades and then he follows the blades to the arms and to the creature that was currently pinning him to the tree. The creature hissed in Rain’s face. All Rain could see in front of him were long large teeth, saliva dripping from the edges.

“You move, you die!” the accent was thick, and the words could barely be made. However, Rain was too familiar with the accent. Rain feels his body stiffen. His breathing grows heavy, he’s scared, but he’s also composed. To concur with his previous thoughts, he was facing a Tarkatan. This Tarkatan was young and thin, he was still larger than Rain, but this Tarkatan had distinguishing features that separates him from a few others that Rain was familiar with. Rain’s mind was crazed. The Tarkatan leans forward and sniffs Rain a few times. The Tarkatan’s face warps and the Tarkatan leans back a little. “An Edenian?” The Tarkatan looks as if he’s thinking.

Rain gulps. For some reason Rain’s arms just don’t move. “I—”

“I wonder what an Edenian tastes like?” The Tarkatan leans closer and his jaw unhinges. The long tongue emerged from the blackness of the huge canines.

Rain panics, “Akktarr raka baktar arkarra Baraka!” Rain yells as he leaned his head far as he could away from the Tarkatan. His eyes closed shut as he yells the only words he learned.

The Tarkatan pauses. He retracts his rigid teeth and stares at Rain with horror and surprise. “What… what did you say?”

Rain’s jaw clenches as he cautiously looked back up at the Tarkatan, “Arkarra Baraka…” Rain’s Tarkatan was a bit rusty, but he was pretty sure that’s how he said it. If anything, the Tarkatan should know what he was talking about.

The blades that were residing from either side of Rain’s head slowly retracted. Rain watched the Tarkatan’s face as he took away his arms. He witnessed the Tarkatan’s nose twitch. The Tarkatan looked over Rain’s face one more time before growling in frustration.

Rain huffs as he feels the Tarkatan pull him forward. Rain turned around to see the Tarkatan and his blade in front of him.

“Walk, that way.” He motions in the direction behind Rain. Rain turns around and starts to walk. He feels the point of the Tarkatan’s blade poking him on his back. He gets irritated along the way, sometimes the Tarkatan would shove him or press his blade harder into Rain’s back. Rain didn’t fight back however, instead, he complied and continued to walk.

Rain and the Tarkatan made it to the familiar village. It was a small outpost that contained many Tarkatan’s. It wasn’t anything like Tarkata, but it was similar. Rain looked around and gathered in what he could see. Although it was nighttime, the lanterns and torches illuminated the small huts and the residing beings.

Rain gets shoved forward again, this time a little more harshly. He turns to look back at the Tarkatan and glared at him. The Tarkatan in return gestured towards the inside of the village. Rain continued to walk. The people in the village stared at him in awe, some of them in anger. Rain just kept walking. He was for sure out of his element, and he was terrified out of his mind, but he kept that to himself and hid it.

Rain was led to one of the larger huts. He was pushed inside, and he lost his balance but caught himself. The Tarkatan didn’t follow him. He looked around and it was a very cozy living space. It was large enough to fit a bed and several other pieces of furniture. Well, at least Rain thought it was furniture and not some sort of weapon. Rain looked around. He was captivated by the nearby fireplace. He really didn’t need fire at the moment, but it was a nice touch to the room.

“Hmmm….” The menacing voice rumbled. The voice that many may think was gross, but Rain knows it all too well.

Rain turns around in a blink. His eyes widen at the sight. “Baraka.”

Baraka, King of Tarkata, stood before Rain. He was just as brawny as Rain could remember, maybe a little older due to the years, but he looks just about the same.

Baraka doesn’t say anything, not even another sound. All he does is take a few steps towards Rain.

Rain internally panics. He takes a small gulp of whatever was left in his mouth and takes a few steps back. For every step Baraka takes, Rain takes one backwards.

“B-Baraka, it has been a long time!” Rain spoke nervously as he was trying to converse with Baraka and hopefully find a way to make him stop coming closer.

Baraka doesn’t say anything, that terrifies Rain more than any of his growling would. Baraka isn’t usually quiet. Rain’s heart skips a beat when he watches Baraka’s head quirk to the side and his eyes narrow. Rain continues to walk backwards.

“Look, I mean no harm! I-I didn’t even realize I w-was…” Rain hit a wall, stopping his backtracking. That, however, didn’t stop Baraka. “I-I can explain!” Rain said as he stuck out his hand a little in defense, but again, Baraka says nothing.

Rain jumps at the slow dragging sound of bone unsheathing from its holsters. Rain watches as the blades from Baraka’s arms enlarge in length. Rain was now pushing his back up against the wall, his breathing a bit labored, and it didn’t help that the fireplace nearby was making him sweat profusely.

“Grr…” Baraka finally makes a rumbling noise. Rain’s blood rushes at the sound. Baraka was close now. He was so close he could smell the fear and the intimidation rise off of Rain’s body. He could also hear the nostalgic heartbeat before him. Baraka looks Rain up and down slowly. It seems that Rain has grown a few inches since their last encounter; he was now taller than Baraka. Baraka squints his eyes as he takes another look up and down Rain. It seems to his knowledge; Rain has grown more muscular since their last involvement. “Rain…” Baraka sneers through his large teeth.

Rain feels a shiver run through his spine. “W-We can talk about this! We can talk like civilized people!” Rain pleaded.

Baraka gave him an intense stare. His low growling more sinister. He leaned closer to Rain’s face, Rain instinctively pulling his head back as far as the wall would allow him. When Baraka didn’t do anything else, that was when Rain noticed where Baraka’s eyes were focused on. Rain brings his hands up slowly and unclips his mask. He slowly takes the mask off of his face and drops it to the side.

Baraka gives him a satisfied huff. “Good, you know I don’t like the masks…” Baraka says, his animalistic rasp was still prominent, but it was at a softer and somehow more soothing tone.

Rain looks slightly down on Baraka and feels the saliva in his mouth dry. His eyes capture the glint that the fireplace is setting on the Tarkatan’s blades. “Y-You wouldn’t hurt _me_ , would you, Baraka?” it wasn’t meant to be smug; it was a soft genuine question.

Baraka snarls a little and looks at Rain’s face from another angle. “Why are you _here_?”

Rain tries to respond but his voice cracks and he clears his throat to try again, “I-I didn’t mean to wander near your camp.” Rain tries to move away from Baraka’s teeth, “P-Please why don’t we—”

“It’s been _years,_ Rain… and after all that you said to me… After all that we’ve done…”

Rain’s face flushes as the memories of their last encounter all those years ago flooded his mind. “Please, Baraka, I was younger then, _we_ were younger then… I-I…”

Rain flinches as Baraka moves his arms up to block Rain from leaving from either side.

“Are you _that_ afraid of me, Rain?”

“N-No… I just don’t know if…” Rain looks down, stopping himself from speaking further.

“If what?”

“I don’t know if… you’re the same as before…” Rain just let the words spill right out of him. He didn’t even think about them until after they left his mouth.

Baraka gives him a questionable look. The blades on his arms retreat. Baraka’s arms lower. Baraka looks down and gently places his hands onto Rain’s hips. “Are you?” Baraka asks.

Rain gasps lightly from the sudden contact. His breath out shivering. Those damn claws, he can’t forget those damn claws. Rain looks down at the claws on his hips. His breathing intensifies. Baraka moves his face closer to Rain’s, drawing Rain’s attention away and diverting it to Baraka’s eyes. What Baraka found within the eyes of the Edenian, was not fear and was not nervousness, but was a lost look of want.

Baraka moves his thumbs down to press on the inside area of the hip bone, just where he remembered flustered Rain. Just as he was expecting, Rain shudders and he reaches out to grab a hold of Baraka’s arms.

“What we had… we weren’t—we shouldn’t have—” Rain couldn’t pick his words properly now that he was really trying to figure out what to do next.

“An Edenian and a Tarkatan… isn’t that what you said? It would never…uphold…” Baraka growls. He pulls Rain off the wall by his hips just a little.

“Y-You’re a king!” Rain blurts out as he clenches his abdomen trying to contain his flustered self. Baraka stops pressing his thumbs down. Rain tries to steady his breath. “You’re a king now… a-and I—”

“And you found that you’re a demi-god… we’ve grown so much haven’t we?” Baraka interrupts. “Admit it, you didn’t want to stay with me because of what _your_ people thought of _my_ people.”

“That’s not true! You know I—” Rain gasps as he feels Baraka’s claws tighten around his hips and his backside.

As Rain opens his eyes, reading the amused face on the Tarkatan, he grows frustrated. Baraka knows his weak spots too well. Rain quickly grabs Baraka’s neck and brings him closer. Rain stops.

“Even after learning all of your little sweet spots… you never let me go any further…” Baraka whispers and lifts his hands higher on Rain’s back. “Were you _that_ ashamed of me?” a hint of hurt riddled in Baraka’s rumble.

“No! No! I-I was just…” Rain looks down embarrassed but looked back up, “I was insecure… I had never uh…”

“Lay with a Tarkatan?”

“W-Well that too but at the time I’d never had experience with another man.” Rain was talking with more confidence this time.

There was a pause, until Baraka spoke up again. “That doesn’t seem to be an issue now, does it?”

Rain’s entire body tenses up and he starts to overthink. “What…”

Baraka returns a look that says it all. Rain knows that look too. Baraka knows of his previous encounters with Scorpion and Raiden, and he has no idea how he could’ve known.

“Th-That wasn’t supposed to happen! They—They—”

“You don’t have to explain.” Baraka moves his clawed hands to Rain’s sides. He feels Rain’s heartbeat pound faster. “Just… show me…” Baraka’s growl spiked something in Rain. It was a wave that he’s felt before, and now being with Baraka, it makes him embrace the well-known comfort.

Rain’s eyes widen, a mixture of relief and arousal rose inside him. Rain brought his hands to Baraka’s chest. “D-Do the thing…” Rain lowers his voice.

Baraka’s eyebrow perks up. “Hm?”

“The… you know…”

“Just because you’re a demi-god, doesn’t mean you can’t ask _nicely_.”

Rain grows a bit irritated, but his cheeks turn pink. “Fine… _please_ do the thi—ah!”

Baraka clenches Rain’s little weak spot near his hips and Rain is sent gasping.

_On your knees_

An echo rattled Rain’s mind. He grows startled for just a moment and then comes back to reality. It was a voice in his head that emphasized the line, it wasn’t his voice, it was someone else’s.

He shakes his head and smiles. Baraka was already tugging at Rain’s clothing. Rain starts to kneel. Baraka lets him go and watches in astonishment.

“What are you doing?” Baraka is clearly confused.

Rain is undoing Baraka’s garments while on his knees. “I-I don’t know but you’ll like it.”

Baraka gasps lowly as Rain holds his hardening cock. Rain rested the cock on the flat of his tongue and looked up at Baraka. This position felt so familiar. Rain watches as the large canine jaw hangs open just a bit. Rain closes his mouth around the tip. He started to suck the tip and inched his way further down.

“Hah…” Baraka’s hand opened just above Rain’s head. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, he’s never received something like this before.

“Mmm.” Rain only sucked halfway before he felt the gagging sensation. He pulled off and smiled up at Baraka.

Baraka felt the primitive side of him ease out. He growled and picked up Rain by his arms. He throws Rain on the nearby bed. “Strip. I’m not waiting any longer.”

Rain feels another rush flow through him. He fumbles with taking off his clothes. A small part of his mind is thankful that he doesn’t have to tear off his clothes this time. When he finally gets his clothing off, he finds that he’s at full mast.

He watches as Baraka crawls his way on top of Rain. Rain feels his legs spread apart far. “I—” Rain yelps as he feels Baraka’s claws dig into his thighs and pull him closer to the Tarkatan. Rain yells as he feels Baraka enter him with no warning. “Ba—”

Rain is silenced as Baraka grabs his neck; the sharp nails dig into his skin. “I’ve waited long enough for this…”

“Ahh~” Rain’s head slings back as Baraka pushes in. The pain was stinging, but it was almost recognizable.

Baraka’s nails travel from Rain’s neck down to his collarbone. The slight piercing and pressing down onto Rain’s collarbone sent him moaning. Rain brought up his hand and rested it on one of Baraka’s arms. The other hand was tending to his own hard cock.

Baraka begins to thrust. Rain could hear Baraka muttering in his native tongue. He could understand a few terms, but as much as he tried to listen, he could only focus on Baraka’s thick cock that was currently inside him. Long hard strokes made Rain’s eyes shut close.

“Hah~” Baraka was now holding up Rain’s legs up, his hips now off the bed. Rain watched as the muscles in Baraka’s torso flexed with every thrust. The way he was holding Rain’s legs up in the air was effortless. The demi-god observed as every thrust forward would be the Tarkatan’s cock pushed so deep inside him, pulled out, and then slammed back in. “Ohhh~” Rain’s eyes rolled back as he stroked his own hard cock.

He never thought it would feel so good. It felt so dirty, but it felt so right to do it with Baraka.

“Grr…” Baraka couldn’t hold in his growling. All of those years he’s been fantasizing about having Rain come back to him and be there on the bed ready for him. He’s just been waiting too long. Now he sees Rain under him, taking him, whining before him. Initially, he wanted to be with Rain just so he could gain recognition for mating with an Edenian, but after all that time spent together, Baraka just wanted Rain to feel good and he wanted to be the one to provide that pleasure.

Rain gasps suddenly, his open wide as Baraka strikes a spot that makes him lose his mind. “Ohh~ y-yes~”

“There’s a new one…” Baraka whispers. He leans over but keeps his strokes steady. “I heard you spoke Tarkatan to one of my soldiers…” Baraka rumbles. “Is this true?”

“Ahh~” Rain grips the sheets under him, “Y-Yes—”

“So, you did learn something from me~” Baraka leans over just a little bit more and widens his jaw. He purposefully scrapes his large teeth on Rain’s bronze skin.

Rain trembles underneath the Tarkatan. “Hah…”

Baraka begins to pick up the pace. He reaches down and wraps his claw around Rain’s throat. He squeezes and Rain feels another rush of adrenaline course through him. Baraka had him practically folded at this point. Rain brings up his hands and clawed at Baraka’s back. Baraka loved the pain. Rain didn’t have any sharp claws or blades, but Baraka loved the rough treatment, and apparently, Rain did too.

“Yes! Please!” Rain panted.

“ _My_ prince… _mine_ …” Baraka groaned. The words he uttered were of full nostalgia. Rain blushed harder, as if it were possible, at the mention of that name.

Rain’s memory quickly flashes back to their little liaison all those years ago. When Baraka would joke that he would one day be King of Tarkata, and he would have Rain as his prince, and when Rain would joke right back and say he would be his Purple Prince.

Oh, all those false promises…

Rain swore he could hear something in Baraka’s voice that wasn’t here before. However, as fast as that thought arrived, the thought left his mind. Baraka was pressing his claws right into Rain’s side.

“Ohhh~ I’m close!” Rain moaned.

Baraka growls again and continues to thrust aggressively.

Their reunion started off a little rocky, but their intertwinement and their pleasant remembrances connected the two long lost lovers. How the fear mating with each other turned into sincere emotions expressed through the hot breaths of these two Outworld warriors.

Meanwhile in the campgrounds, the Tarkatan’s would be confused as there would be a bipolar rain that showered every few seconds or so. The rain in these grounds would somehow fall to be warm instead of the expected cool temperatures, luckily, the inhabitants didn’t think much of it, for they didn’t know the god of rain was within their camp and was occupied with producing condensation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha maybe it wasn't a good idea to start two stories near each other lol, but I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's a bit different than what was written so far but, it doesn't hurt to have different ideas.


	4. Cold Blood, Cold Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain encounters another downpour, however, rain may be refreshing but it can also make things too slippery to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might not put who Rain is being shipped with at the beginning of each chapter. I feel like the title should be a good hint in itself. 
> 
> Welcome back! Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to finish Pheromone Aftermath. 
> 
> WARNING: blood, smut... well if you're here you don't need a warning :)

Rain slowly awakes from the rustle in the sheets. The warmth from Baraka spooning him from behind suddenly leaves. Rain groans as he feels Baraka leave the bed. Rain closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep but his curiosity peaked when he hears Baraka mutter curses in Tarkatan as he left the hut.

Rain sighs and sits up in the bed. He rubs his eyes and stretches. He stops and listens as he hears loud shouting coming from outside. Rain gets out of the bed and rubs his lower back. He limps over to a nearby table. He looks at the filled bottles and tries to make out the Tarkatan writing. He finally finds what he’s looking for. He uncorks the top and takes a swig.

“Ugh… ew…” Rain tries his best not to regurgitate the liquid. The taste was so putrid, Rain almost regretted drinking it. However, in just mere seconds, Rain feels the pain he had disappear and he’s rejuvenated with energy. A clear breath enters his body, and he sighs in relief. “Ah, I miss Tarkatan narcotics.” Rain stares at the liquid just a little longer and reluctantly corks the bottle. He puts the bottle down and searches for his clothing.

As he wraps his bottom half with his garbs, he hears someone enter in the hut. He turns to look; he smiles as he sees it’s just Baraka.

Baraka hums in approval as he stares at Rain’s bare chest. His previous angers suddenly washed away.

Rain smiles and struts towards the Tarkatan. He lifts his arms up and rests them on Baraka’s shoulders when he got closer enough. Rain presses his body against Baraka’s as his arms cross behind Baraka’s head.

“Good morning, my King~” Rain smirks.

Baraka chuckles lightly, “You do not need to refer to me as such, itakta… also, it is noon.” Baraka brings his clawed hands up to rest on Rain’s waist.

“Is it?” Rain’s eyes widen a little and his cheeks turn a bit pink. He laughs a little and hangs his head just a little but brings it back up.

Rain flinches as he hears yelling come from outside. He diverts his attention to the entrance of the hut, and he begins to pull his arms away slowly.

“Do not worry,” Baraka looks back at the entrance with a scowl, “it is just political affairs…”

Baraka looks turns back at Rain and Rain eases slightly. He stops the movement of his arms and rests them on the Tarkatan’s shoulders.

“Is there still that waterfall a few clicks east?” Rain whispers through a smile.

“So eager to leave me so soon?”

Rain laughs, “I was hoping… if the waterfall was still there… that you’d join me~?”

Baraka raises his brow. Amusement spreads over his face.

“I would love to, itakta, but as king, I have a lot of _business_ to attend to…” Baraka looks away ashamed. “But I will have a guard escort you there.”

When Rain’s face slowly turned into disappointment, Baraka moved his clawed hands down to Rain’s buttocks. He gave each cheek a tight squeeze causing Rain to jump and yelp.

“I will join you later, here, when I am finished with royal affairs, you have my word.” Baraka whispers back. His low voice just a bit raspy due to the fact that a primitive being like himself had no previous need for whispering.

Rain looked down at the other male and contemplated. He slowly smiled. “Or… we could… do a little something now~ before you go?” Rain started to move back. He held onto Baraka’s clothing lightly but still led him a few steps back towards the bed.

Baraka chuckles again. He brought his hands up to Rain’s wrists. He held them lightly and stopped walking. He shook his head.

“I am afraid they are already expecting me.” Baraka takes Rain’s hands in his and he rubs his thumbs on the back of Rain’s thumbs.

“Then we’ll make it quick!” Rain whined. He began to grow aroused.

“Itakta… with you…” Baraka pulls Rain into him and holds him close enough so that he could growl into the Edenian’s ear. “I’m going to need all the time in the world… for what I want to do to you~”

Rain bites his lip as a shiver runs up his spine. His eyes close in bliss as his lower regions twitch with anticipation.

“I promise, I will return by sunset. Please, indulge yourself at the waterfall.” Baraka says as he’s pulling away. He’s headed outside as he grabs a few weapons along the way. He turns around to see Rain with his arms crossed and a small pout on his face. “My Purple Prince…” then he bows and leaves with the corners of his wide jaw quirked up in a smirk.

Rain rolls his eyes with a side smile and a little giggle. He hears a few more Tarkatan commands and there’s another Tarkatan walking inside the hut. Rain assumes it’s a guard for his journey.

The Tarkatan bows and rises. “I am Takat, I will be your protection.”

Rain glares at him. The Tarkatan was tall, yet not as muscular as Baraka. His arms and chest were striped with black paint.

He was a bit upset that the Tarkatan that was going with him wasn’t Baraka. He turns around and continues to get dressed. He covers his bare body and grabs his mask. He formulates a plan that would both excite him, and probably anger Baraka, but that’s what adds to the fun.

“Tell me…” Rain says aloud, his back facing the other being in the room. The Tarkatan, known as Takat, perked up and stood at attention. He made is sure that he was not watching Rain while he changed. If Baraka found out, he was as good as dead. “What does, ‘itakta’ mean?”

“My love.”

“What?” Rain says with a sharp turn to face the Tarkatan. His brows furrowed and his face distorted with offense.

“The word! ‘Itakta’, it means, ‘my love’!” Takat realized that he was not subtle with his answer. He made sure to clear it up and didn’t mean any crudeness towards Rain. “Forgive my… direct answer, Pr—Rain.”

Rain nodded as the Tarkatan explained. Then he hears something that he was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear.

“What was that? That last part, what were you going to say?” Rain takes a few bold steps towards the tall Tarkatan.

The Tarkatan gulps. He was not afraid of the Edenian, however, he was afraid of the Edenian’s lover. Takat was one of the few people that really knew of Baraka’s physical intricacies. He also knows what would become of him if that secret information would be shared. Takat does not care at all for the Edenian in front of him, he just knows that if the Edenian were to tell Baraka to be rid of him, he would be dead before he could blink.

“I—I mean no disrespect, sir.” Takat takes a knee and he hangs his head low.

Rain looks down at the scared subject. Normally, Rain would feel a sense of entitlement. He would feel powerful. He would bask in the glory of being knelt to. However, as of now, he feels… bad. There was no longer that satisfaction. He felt rather… dreadful. He didn’t mean for the Tarkatan to fear for his life.

“N-No… please rise.” Rain says. He clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck.

The Tarkatan stands. He’s a bit confused but he complies.

“Just… answer me honestly. What did you say?” Rain doesn’t look up at the male. His cheeks were a bit red with embarrassment.

“I-I almost said ‘Prince’, sir… forgive me… King Baraka refers to you as such…” Takat wishes he could kill himself right there. He wasn’t supposed to expose Baraka like that, let alone, expose his knowledge of their relationship.

Rain’s eyes widen a little. He smiles to himself as he looks down. “Does he really say that about me?”

Takat calms down at the question. He breathes and is thankful that the Prince Rain isn’t as harsh as some may claim he is.

“He… mentions you a lot now, sir.”

Rain nods and turns around. He makes his way to the bed and picks up a few things. “Do you know where the waterfall is?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You are instructed to take me there, yes?”

“Yes, sir.”

Rain is now next to the Tarkatan and before he could leave the hut, the Tarkatan opens the curtain and waits for Rain to exit. Rain nods at the taller male and exits. Once they are outside, Rain takes in the sight of the busy Tarkatan citizens. Many of them too busy to care about Rain. The others don’t care as long as he came out of the King’s hut.

Rain followed as Takat led the way to the oasis like waterfall that was just nearby the campsite. They conversed for a little. Most of the conversation was just Rain asking questions about him or just about Baraka. There were a few questions about what they were doing on this side of Outworld and where they’re headed next. Takat could only answer as truthfully as he could. Not many of his answers really helped Rain, but Rain trusted this Tarkatan with his life, as he should of course.

They finally arrived at the waterfall. It was beautiful. It was just like how Rain remembered it. He and Baraka would come here when they were younger. They would jump from the top of the waterfall and just swim until they were too tired to do anything else. Oh, how they were so immature.

Rain was already stripping the clothes off of his body. Takat’s eyes widen and he turns away. His back is facing the waterfall and he curses quietly to himself. Although he was not attracted to the Edenian, he begins to understand why Baraka was mating with this male. He has a handsome face with a beautiful body. That much, Takat can respect.

Rain slowly walks into the crisp cold water. He sighs in content as he feels that familiar feeling wash over him. He’s missed that feeling. He’s missed pure water. He breathes in and out deeply as the water coats his naked body. Rain keeps going in until the water reaches his neck. As he swims backwards, he turns to look at Takat who had his back facing him.

“How are you supposed to protect me when you can’t even see me?” Rain snickers as he sees the Tarkatan shift uncomfortably.

“I cannot look at you unless you are covered. It is for the best, sir.” Takat says shakily.

Rain lowly chuckles. “I am covered.” He leans back and dips his hair into the water.

Takat nods and looks behind for a quick second. He scanned the entire area and faced back to where he couldn’t see Rain in the water.

Rain found it amusing, but he chose not to push any further.

He begins to hum into the water. He takes a dive and rises again. He feels rejuvenated. He feels refreshed. He feels as if he’s got his powers back. It was like this swim recharged him. This was what he really needed. The cool water cleared his mind and cleared all of his worries. It was a little bit too relaxing… he didn’t realize that Takat was no longer standing in his post.

Rain doesn’t notice for the longest time. When he finally does realize, he thinks it’s nothing to worry about. He thinks that Takat would return in due time. When Takat doesn’t appear in what seems like an hour, that’s when Rain grew a bit panicked.

“Takat?” Rain calls out. There was no response. There was just the jungle silence. Creatures and critters that lived among the trees and bushes were the only things that made a sound. The water crashing behind him was just white noise. Rain’s eyes darted around, still no Takat. “Takat, if this is some sort of jest…”

How could he have missed this Tarkatan go missing? He grows uneasy. He starts to feel the chill of the water overcome him. The cold of any water usually never bothers him, to him it’s soothing. But, in this moment, the water only added to the scary effect.

He begins to make his way out of the water. He reaches the edge, the shallow part. “Takat? Takat, I’m coming out of the water!” Rain calls out. He’s hoping that Takat would at least respond to him. He slowly treads over to where he remembered he left his clothes. When he turns his head to the rock, he stops. His clothes were no longer resting atop the rock. He looked around to see if maybe it fell to the side.

Rain starts to grow a little panicked. He unknowingly makes the water around him ripple with immense force. The water begins to bubble as he grows even more unsettled by the sudden silence. The animals that were once chirping and cawing were somehow quiet. It was as if all of them stopped, in unison.

There was a rustle in the bushes. Rain’s attention bolted to where he heard the noise, and to where the leaves shifted. It was too small to be Takat, but it was too big to be any other creature he knew lingered in the forest. Rain stepped forward, lifting himself out of the shallow part just a little. The water climbed up his body, hiding his skin from the bottom of his waist so that his private parts aren’t showing. He doesn’t realize the water was hugging him so, he continued to creep out of the pond.

“Takat?” Rain tries one more time. He looks down when he feels the water somewhat pulling him back. He hits the realization; the water can answer to him now. Rain looks up slowly and brings an arm behind his back. He feels the water climb up his forearm. “Whomever is there… show yourself!” Rain grumbles to himself when there was no answer. “You are in the presence of a demi-god! Present yourself!” Rain swings his arm forward and a large wave rises. Rain halts it. He rolls his eyes when there was yet another moment of silence. He pushes the wave towards the bushes and the water surges through the plants.

Rain tries to get a good look at what could be behind the flattened bushes. He moves a little closer and gets a good view. He gasps as he sees a body. Rain trots out of the water. The water is still surrounding his mid-section. He gets close to the body; he kneels down and places a hand on the body. It was Takat. He wasn’t breathing. Rain tries to inspect his body to see what happened to him. He turns the large Tarkatan over and sees that half of his face was grossly melted. Slime green melted and oozed out of the open wounds on the Tarkatan’s face. Rain is taken aback, and he almost feels queasy just by the sight of it.

“Oh… Takat…” Rain whispers wearily. A mixture of grief and anger floods through him. He recognizes the acid that burned through the skin on Takat’s face. Then a putrid smell fills his nose. Rain gags at the scent. “Ugh…” that smell… he remembers that smell.

A snap sounds behind him, and in a flash he sends a blade of water soaring through the air up at where he heard the crack. Nothing happens, only a few branches fall, and the only other noise was Rain’s hard panting.

“Show yourself you coward! Spineless toad!” Rain screams out. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the leaves shift. As he turns to face it, he was pushed to the ground by something he couldn’t see. He tries to get up, but an invisible force was weighing heavily on him.

The clear view above him began to morph. It began morphing into a person, or rather a creature.

“Reptile… I _knew_ you were the culprit behind Takat’s death!” Rain struggles as he tries to break free from under the scaly brute.

“So, it is true! You scamper among the Tarkatans!” the lizard-like man roared.

“Pervert!” Rain pushed but the Zaterran would not budge.

Rain summons the nearby water and commands the water to surround the reptilian. With the flick of the wrist, Reptile goes surging off of the Edenian. Rain stands up and tries to run towards the waterfall. Rain stops in his tracks as a splurge of acid blocks his way. When he turns around, he’s face to face with Reptile lunging. Again, he’s on his back, but his head flew back a bit harder than he was expecting. The pain in his head grew and Rain couldn’t think of anything else other than the accumulating pain.

“An Edenian lying with a Tarkatan? Hah! I never thought I’d see the day!”

Rain could only hear the laughter above him since his eyes were closed shut. The harder he’d squeeze his eyes shut the faster the pain would subside.

“What do you want, Reptile?” Rain said softly. He was expecting something along the lines of payback or just humiliation. After all, he’s done a pretty good job of humiliating Rain so far.

“Consider it a transfer of cargo…” Reptile hisses. Then there was a pause. Reptile’s green eyes traveled a bit lower than they should’ve.

“Get off me, filthy snake!” Rain sits up but is immediately pinned down by a now angry Zaterran.

“Grrrah! If Baraka can lay with you, then so can I!”

“Wh-Wha—” Rain screams out as he feels claws dig into his sides. His head throbs as his body was suddenly flipped over. He groans in pain and tries to press his hand against his forehead.

“I can see why you’re such a trophy, Edenian whore.” Reptile sneered. He brings his claws to the back of Rain’s back and digs his sharp nails in, breaking the skin.

Rain screams again.

The Raptor chuckles in amusement. His eyes spark with intent. He yanks his claws down Rain’s body, leaving behind trails of dark red scratches.

“Ahhh!” Rain squeals. His bronze back now dripping with blood.

“Not so perfect now…” Reptile admires the blood dripping down his fingers. His fingers twirl as the blood dances between his digits. His tongue slips through his sharp teeth and stretches to run itself along his fingers. The taste of Edenian blood is something he sure did miss. The blood taste is so sweet, but it’s tainted. Reptile could taste the difference. He wasn’t sure what the strange addition was… but he knew that Edenian blood is rare, the slightest outside touch to it, would be noticeable. “Hmm…”

Rain lifts his body off the damp ground. He doesn’t lift his entire chest off, but he does get up high enough to ease the pain on one side of his back scratches.

Reptile runs his palm lightly against Rain’s side. The slight jump that Rain made increased the arousal inside Reptile. Reptile leans over Rain and Rain scowls up at the scaly being over his shoulder.

“Wh-What… do you want, Reptile…?” Rain says through grit teeth.

Reptile chuckles again, only this time, it was more airy and more sinister. “For you to stay still… you might just enjoy it… whore…” Reptile grumbles as he backs away from Rain’s back.

“N-No… don’t…” Rain purses his lips and groans as he feels Reptile’s nails almost broke skin just above his tail bone.

“Baraka used to brag about his consort… I should’ve known he was talking about _you_ …” Reptile’s head quirked at the sight of the water around Rain’s mid-section withered away. Rain’s bare buttocks was exposed as ever, and Reptile admired every inch of it. Reptile always found smooth skin appealing. He missed the scaled skin that he was used to, but human and even Edenian skin was just too intriguing to observe… to touch… “Considering your past…” Rain didn’t hear that last part, Reptile mumbled it to himself.

“Ha-!” Rain gasps. His eyes wide. His mouth hung open. His fingers digging into the dirt as he feels a warm, wet, slimy something that slithered its way up and down his crack. “Wh… What are you doing?!”

Reptile’s claws squeeze Rain’s now spread thighs. Reptile internally triumphantly celebrates as he feels Rain shutter.

Rain cringes at the feeling. He wasn’t sure what it was that was traveling all over his backside, and a small part of him didn’t really want to know. He feels it push against his hole. He flinches and tries to move away from the appendage.

“N-No!” Rain cries out. He gasps as he feels the wet mystery appendage enter him. He loses his breath and attempts to look back at Reptile. “Is… Is that your tongue?!” Rain yells. He jolts forward suddenly when he feels what he now knows as the tongue forced further in him. Rain looks back for another second and then closes his eyes to hide his shame. He only witnessed Reptile’s jaw hung ajar. “Ew…” Rain muffled into his hand.

Reptile loved the taste that lingered on his tongue. It was different. The smooth skin on the outside was so enticing in itself, but the inside… the inside has so much to explore.

Reptile pushes his tongue further in. Rain writhes. Rain’s gasping and choking on whines. Reptile feels his own saliva fall from his mouth. He doesn’t care. A breathy laugh emitted from Reptiles gut.

“E-Ew… how long… is that ghastly thing?!” Rain feels disgusting. “Ahh!” Reptile’s claws dig into the back of Rain’s thighs. It was a small distraction from the open wounds on his back.

Reptile’s tongue suddenly pulls out, making Rain hiss in pain. “Would you like to find out?” Reptile wipes his mouth as if that would do any good.

“N-No please—” Rain retracts his head away as Reptile quickly climbs on top of him. Rain takes in a shaky breath as the moist tongue slowly traveled from his tailbone, to the back of his neck. The wounds stinging as the tongue glides over them. Rain clenches his jaw and his nose crinkles. Rain’s body starts to shake with fear. The tongue felt like a snake, it slithered its way around Rain’s neck and Rain did his best to stretch his neck so that the tongue wouldn’t touch his face. The very tip of Reptile’s tongue tapped Rain on the cheek, making Rain squirm with disgust.

Reptile is close enough where he could smell Rain’s pure scent. His breath could be felt on Rain’s head. Then Reptile’s curiosity spikes. He tastes something that wasn’t visible.

“Hnnn…” Reptile is fascinated. He pulls his tongue back slowly. He leans close and presses his muzzle up to Rain’s ear. “Burned? You’re quite the adventurous one…”

Before Rain could comprehend, Reptile already forced his tongue back into his ass.

“Ack—” Rain tried to stay calm. The injuries on his back were enough to tell him that he shouldn’t struggle. “Please…” Rain whispers. He feels his body tighten when the tongue brushes over that familiar sweet spot that he didn’t know about until his encounter with Raiden. Rain gasps. Reptile practically placed his tongue atop the prostate and lengthened. “How does it keep going?!” Rain bites into his arm.

Reptile toyed with Rain. His tongue was incredibly long. He intends to use every inch of it. Just a turn of an angle makes Rain arch his back. The Edenian hisses as he feels the caked blood on his back break a little, and the already healing wounds split open.

Then, Rain grows concerned. Reptile starts to thrust his tongue… inching in and then pulling out slightly and repeating the process. Every little push in, a little more would enter.

“Hah—” Rain’s body motions along with the thrusting. It wasn’t hard thrusting; it was longer and deeper. His legs would twitch as he feels the tongue go farther inside him than expected. He grows alarmed, he doesn’t think anything should be that far inside him. Yet, it keeps going. His breathing becomes labored, but he tries to battle the growing moans and waves of pleasure that arise within him. “Ohh~” he lets out, unexpectedly.

“Nnn…” Reptile lets out. He wonders something. Then he decides to try it out, he warms up his tongue, as if he was readying himself to spit acid like he does in kombat.

Rain’s mouth and eyes open wide. The fluttering feeling in his gut was so overwhelming. “Ah~” his face flushes another shade darker. He feels his own cock twitch. ‘Why does it feel so good…?’

Reptile likes this game. He turns his head and tries to wiggle his tongue while it was inside Rain.

“O-Oh my gods…” Rain said with closed eyes.

The Zaterran began to pull out, he was preparing himself. Rain had other ideas. Quickly, Rain shifted onto his hands and knees, and he grinded back into Reptiles tongue. 

Reptile was caught off guard. He froze. He watched in bewilderment as Rain was moving back onto his tongue.

“Mmmph… Please… don’t stop…” Rain mustered over his shoulder. “Ugh… please…” Rain bends over and keeps his ass up. He presses his chest to the ground and reaches back to spread one cheek. His other arm had his forehead pressed against it.

Reptile wasn’t about to waste this opportunity. He held onto Rain’s hips and began pulsing his tongue. His head would bob, making the feeling just a little stronger.

Rain’s cock was hard now, however, he had no way of tending to it. The feeling of absolute disgust turned into a certain kind of longing. It felt a lot better in the action, rather than just thinking about it. The mere thought of a reptilian tongue inserting itself into him seems rather foul, but it’s a lot more pleasant now that he’s practicing the act.

Rain brings his arm to rest near his face. He brings down his other arm to stroke his throbbing cock. “Ahh~” His eyes roll back as Reptile had no mercy towards Rain’s sweet spot.

A snap made Reptile jump. It wasn’t a stick; it was one of the orbs that he was carrying on his belt. The orb snapped off his belt and rolled to where Reptile could see it. Reptile moved his head back, his eyes widen, and he immediately starts to retract his tongue.

“Reptile!” a voice shouted angrily from where the orb emitted an orange smoke. “Reptile, you’d better not be _eating_ my subject!” the voice was familiar to Rain, but Rain didn’t care about that at the moment.

Reptile began to go into a frenzy. His tongue was still exiting Rain, he still couldn’t respond. Reptile even pushed Rain’s ass out of his face to speed up the process. He is almost completely free from Rain’s insides, when Rain whines.

“What was that? Reptile, what are you doing!”

“Thang Thung!” was all Reptile could say as his tongue was still occupied. Finally, once his tongue was free, he turns to the puff of giant smoke where he sees a transparent figure of Shang Tsung floating above him. “Shang Tsung! I-I have the Edenian!”

Shang Tsung narrows his eyes and clenches his jaw. He couldn’t see Reptile, that was part of the magic. He could, however, hear him just fine.

“You’ve obtained him?” the sorcerer growls.

“Y-Yes, Shang Tsung!” Reptile is still on his knees. Rain is shifting uncomfortably next to him. He looks up to see a figure of Shang Tsung, he hears the entire conversation. He suddenly grows more aroused after thinking of a little dirty trick.

“Then _why_ have you not delivered him?!” Reptile falls back a little due to the sudden outburst. “If you so much as _tampered_ with him—”

“Reptile~ Please~ I _need_ you~ Reptile~” Rain moans loudly.

Reptile feels like his soul is leaving his body. He stares at Rain with his eyes piercing into him. He sees the small smile Rain makes while he bit his lip, and he whines again. Reptile lunges at Rain, his clawed hand covers the Edenian’s mouth and Rain’s groans turned muffled.

Shang Tsung’s face twisted in displeasure. The sorcerer is a smart man, and he hates when others try to pit him as a fool.

“Reptile…” Shang Tsung was beyond the point of his blood boiling, “Return to my island with Rain… _immediately!_ ” and with that the figure of the Sorcerer vanished and the smoke dissolved. The orb from which it all came rolled back to Reptile.

Rain could hear the Zaterran’s heart race. He began to laugh; it was of course muffled.

“You… Do you realize what you’ve done?!” Reptile rumbles. Rain just continues to laugh. Reptile jerks Rain’s head back, causing immense pain in his neck.

“Mm!”

“You stupid, whore-imbecile! I’m gonna kill you!”

Rain opens his eyes and stares daggers at the other male. He starts to speak. He pulls Reptiles hand away and talks again. “You can’t do that~ You’re not supposed to~ Besides… you’re the one with the perverse tongue~” Rain smiles.

Reptile roars, and the next thing Rain knew, he saw black.

Reptile stands up and stumbles backwards. He feels so many different emotions, worry, fear, satisfaction, resentment and arousal. He’s panting and he’s suddenly calmed. His dry scales slowly grow cooler and moist. He feels the cold blood inside him slow down and he feels at peace. It was almost as if he was… hydrated.

He breathes in and breathes out. He looks down at the Edenian who was now unconscious where he lay. He shakes his head and presses his hand against his forehead. He’s in real trouble now.

He gasps a little as he sees the water from the waterfall crawl over his foot. He watches as the water rise and traverse Rain’s injured body. It was as if the water was filling the wounds. The water was healing the Edenian. Rain wasn’t even conscious… but Reptile sighed with relief as he watched the water do its work.

Shang Tsung is still going to destroy him once he returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This chapter was a bit longer than expected. ALSO, this is actually another version of my original chapter. That is another reason why this took so long, I was writing another ship with Rain and then I ended up hating it halfway through. Later along the line, I will add the rest of that story. I have so many ideas! Also i'm putting your requests first as you can see. I may input my ships but you guys first!! sorry, i'm a bit rusty
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Tsunami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weather and natural disasters are often out of control, in this case, the rain had no way of ceasing. 
> 
> Of raging waters  
> and of raging wars
> 
> the only stance that does not falter  
> is the sky's tears, that oh so pours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! Welcome back! So sorry for the delay! My apologies if this chapter isn't as smutty as the others, but you know, we have to change things up a bit. 
> 
> If you read these notes, I just want you to know that you're amazing and that I seriously appreciate you!

Baraka picks up the mask gently. He brushes his thumb over it and sighs to himself. He clenches his jaw. The search party behind him were scanning the area near the waterfall.

“Baraka!” he hears his name be shouted by one of his soldiers. When he turns to look, his soldier is holding up shrubbery and his standing over something. Baraka makes his way closer and as he does; he hears the shocked gasps and murmuring come from his other fellow Tarkatans.

His eyes land on the body of Takat. Sorrow washes over his body. He breathes out through his nose and closes his eyes shut.

“Raktar akka tali…” Baraka hears his soldier speak and then shift the body on the ground. Growls and angry roars erupt from behind Baraka. Everyone sees it. The melted face, with the familiar acid and the disgusting pieces left over. They know who it was caused by. They are now riled up, and they’re thirsty for revenge.

Baraka stands, calm. He squeezes the mask in his clutch. He was thinking. He felt remorse for his fallen comrade. He’s upset that it even had to come to this. Rain was gone, taken. However, a greater loss has occurred.

It wasn’t supposed to go this far.

* * *

Rain opens his eyes slowly and regains consciousness. He looks around and instantly grows panicked. He was in a liquid. He was surrounded by a green tinted liquid. He’s floating. He’s looking around spastically. There’s a mask attached to his face which is also attached to a tube that leads up to the top of what seems to be a capsule. Rain touches the mask that surrounded his mouth and his nose. He looks at his hands and looks down at his body. He was wearing nothing but very skintight dark purple shorts. He brings up his hands and touches the mask on his face.

“I wouldn’t tamper with that…” Rain’s attention jolts up and he can barely see through the liquid and the thick glass. What he could see, was the sorcerer. “That contraption is the only thing that is supplying you with the air you need to breathe.” Rain could hear Shang Tsung clearly though.

Rain narrows his eyes and then brings up his hands to touch the side of his eyes. He wonders how he could see in this liquid like substance.

“Don’t worry, my magic allows your eyes to be protected as well.” Rain worries just a little, concerned if Shang Tsung was able to read his thoughts.

Rain then begins to remember what happened before he went unconscious. He remembers his encounter with Reptile. Then he remembers Baraka. His entire stature and his feelings plummet. As he was busy thinking about those past events, he feels a little tingle on his back. He sits up a little and tries to look behind him. His body is shifting, twisting and turning.

“If you want those wounds on your back to heal completely, I suggest you halt your sporadic movements.” Shang Tsung says a little louder this time. He sounds a bit more serious than before. Rain slowly turns to look down at the man talking. “The more you move like that the higher risk of you gaining scars.” Shang Tsung was barely seen moving, but Rain watches as the figure behind the thick glass moves from one end of the capsule to the other. “Relax, and there won’t be any scars. Of course, this wouldn’t be a problem if Reptile had followed the orders given to him… so for that… my apologies…”

Rain raises a brow. His hands are now on the glass. He’s floating, but if feels like his body is amongst clouds.

He doesn’t know if he should trust Shang Tsung, he knows he probably shouldn’t, but there is also that part of him that thinks he owes it to Shang Tsung for helping him. He’s not even sure if the sorcerer is helping him. All he knows is what Shang Tsung is telling him. His back isn’t stinging either. His legs feel better than they were before. He’s also not naked, he internally thanks Shang Tsung for dressing him and letting him have some amount of dignity he had left.

He wonders what happened to Reptile. He hopes he isn’t around, if he’s still alive.

He looks around, in search of Shang Tsung to try and figure out what was going to happen next. Was he just going to be a subject of some experiment? Was he going to be cloned like Kitana? Was he going to be kept alive, and if so, for what purpose? Why did Reptile have to bring him here? What exactly does Shang Tsung want with him? All the questions swirled in his head. It almost started to hurt.

“Relax. Please, try not to overthink. Relaxation is the key part to your healing process.” Shang Tsung is close to the glass now. He tries to sound genuine, but he hasn’t done something like that in a long time. It did seem to help Rain though. Shang Tsung continued to observe Rain’s breathing levels. As it became steadier again, Shang Tsung nods and turns away. He listens intently as he makes his way across the room. Rain doesn’t seem to fight back or resist in any way. That seems suspicious to Shang Tsung, but he pushes the thought away. “It would help if you got some sleep.” Shang Tsung says as he waves his hand, manipulating the tension in the capsule.

Rain instantly feels tired. The liquid begins to heat up. He feels sleepy and cozy. The liquid turned a bit darker, but then Rain realizes it’s just his eyelids closing. He drifts off to sleep, and somehow, he’s not scared for his life, even in the midst of the evil sorcerer Shang Tsung.

* * *

Rain has his hands over his shoulders as he admires his perfectly unscarred back in the mirror. He’s admiring his back and throws his hands as far back as they can reach to see every angle. He’s turning his back and his head to see if there were any miniscule scratches or scars left. He even turns the back of his thighs outwards to see if there were little scars there too. He’s utterly amazed that there’s literally nothing there but perfectly intact skin.

“Wow! It’s incredible! It’s like I wasn’t even touched!” Rain is staring at himself in the mirror. “It doesn’t even hurt!”

He realizes that he has been nearly naked standing in front of Shang Tsung. He slowly turns around and still has his arms around his torso. He looks at Shang Tsung who had his arms behind his back and just watching. He didn’t show any signs of amusement, he was just patiently waiting.

“What do you want, Shang Tsung?” Rain asks as he shies away, finally realizing that he was completely vulnerable to the sorcerer.

Shang Tsung makes eye contact with the Edenian and begins to turn around. “It is not what _I_ want.” Shang Tsung begins to walk away and motions towards the hanging garbs on the bamboo dividers. “Please, dress yourself however you see fit.”

“Why am I here?” Rain calls out as Shang Tsung is at the exit out of the room.

“There will be a feast taking place within the next hour. I understand, you must be hungry?”

Rain doesn’t respond. He only scowls at the sorcerer.

“That is your choice to join.” Shang Tsung makes a small smile and nods. He turns to leave, and before Rain could say anything else, he’s gone.

Rain turns to look at the clothing that Shang Tsung offered. His arms are still covering his chest as he walks up to the clothing. The garbs are in many different colors, all of which are styled to Rain’s liking. Some of them look similar to his own garments. It is obvious that these pieces were created to resemble Edenian clothes.

Rain is on edge. He doesn’t know what to think. He was just healed by Shang Tsung, given new clothes, and is now invited to a feast. He doesn’t remember the last time he ate well. He wants to feel safe, he wants to relax, but he knows well enough that Shang Tsung must be working an angle. There has to be a larger scheme planned behind all this.

He looks up at the colored garbs. He scans which ones really appeal to him. All of them were the same style, all with one shoulder strapped. There was a classic purple, a light blue, magenta, sky blue, maroon, black, jade green, gold and silver. He was inspecting the cloth as he feels his stomach rumble.

Rain sighs. He has trouble deciding which garment to wear. They’re all so nice.

“I can’t believe I’m playing into this…”

* * *

Rain is being escorted into the dining hall. It was a large room with an extremely long table. When Rain spots the table, his eyes widen. The entire table is covered with fresh food. The entire table is covered with an Edenian style feast. His breath almost leaves his body. He hasn’t seen one of these in centuries.

As Rain was busy being captivated by the feast before him. Shang Tsung admires Rain’s choice in clothing. The sorcerer is not surprised by his choice however, the classic purple does suit Rain. He was hoping that he would choose the gold, but it wasn’t up to him anyway, and it certainly doesn’t matter what he thinks.

“Please, have a seat.” Shang Tsung stands and holds out a hand to one of the open seats.

Rain is a little startled as he was taken out of his gaze. He breathes out and breathes in to calm his excited heartbeat. He walks forward and touches one of the empty chairs. Immediately one of the escorts that guided Rain here takes a hold of the chair and pulls it out, courteously. Rain is confused but accepts it gratefully.

Rain looks down and is taken aback. Even the plates and the utensils are vintage Edenian silverware. Rain has never even held one of these, but he’s always seen these types of sets through the windows of the wealthy Edenians when he was just a child.

He looks up at Shang Tsung with awe, expecting an explanation for how he was able to get a hold on these.

“I have my ways.” Shang Tsung says as he side smiles. “Please, help yourself!” Shang Tsung is already putting food on his plate before Rain could even decide what he wanted to try first.

Rain’s hunger and his curiosity overpowered his defense. He began to eat and eat.

“I must apologize for the intrusion, and for the harm that has been inflicted on you by Reptile.”

Rain didn’t acknowledge the apology. “Why am I here, Shang Tsung?”

“I suppose you could address it as… testing the product.”

Rain looks up at the sorcerer.

“Ah, there I go again.” The sorcerer chuckles and wipes his mouth with a napkin as he stands up. “Please, excuse me. Be my guest and continue! There is a lot more food left.”

Rain watches Shang Tsung leave. He swallows the food he had in his mouth. He turns back to his plate and picks up his chalice. He drinks the cold water and pauses. He dabs the napkin to his mouth and stands up. The guards nearby step closer.

“I am fine—”

“Please, sit down, sir. Enjoy the meal.” One of the guards spoke. Rain looks up at the guard. They wore masks, along with long robes. 

Rain gives them a confused stare. He looks at the other guards that are now slowly approaching. Rain realizes the intentions. He begins to fight. None of the guards stood a chance. He did his best not to make a lot of noise, considering that he threw five guards to the ground in a flawless victory.

“Hm…” Rain shrugs. He turns around and grabs a piece of the classic soft baked Edenian bread, then proceeds to put it in his mouth.

He makes his way to the door where Shang Tsung left. He creeps through the corridor. He does a fine job of avoiding being seen. He finds himself to be a bit lost, but the sudden yelling that came from the other end of the hallway caught his attention.

As he made his way closer, he hears the voice become more distinct.

“You were tasked with _one simple job!_ You couldn’t even do that!” the yelling was soon identified as Shang Tsung’s. Rain leans closer to the door.

On the other side of the door was Shang Tsung standing on the top of these steps that led to a throne. Shang Tsung was speaking downwards to a kneeling Reptile.

Reptile was leaning on his one knee that was propped up. His head was hanging low and he dare not raise it any higher. His ears are filled with angry reprimands and the only thing he could do now was just wish it would be over.

“I had to waste my resources because of such a foolish and selfish action!” Rain peaks in far enough to see Reptile scared and in a kneeling position. “You are lucky that Goro is patient! Goro wouldn’t have touched the Edenian with all the damage you’d dealt upon him!”

Rain feels his breath stop. “Goro?” Rain whispers to himself.

“What if Sh—” then the sorcerer stops. Rain couldn’t see the sorcerer, but he tried to push his ear closer to the door to see if he was saying anything at all. When he sees Reptile look up hesitantly, he realizes that Shang Tsung purposefully stopped talking. “Hm…” was all Rain heard form Shang Tsung before the door he was leaning on suddenly disappears. He falls forward and tries to gather himself into a fighting position. “Ah… an eavesdropping guest…” Shang Tsung through gritted teeth. 

Rain glances down at the kneeling Reptile that now has his reptilian eyes planted on him. Rain tries to prepare himself for a battle, but his opponents don’t move.

“A shame really… you just spoiled your surprise…”

“I am not some parcel you can pass around!” Rain yells. Water starts to circle around his hands.

Shang Tsung sighs and waves Reptile away. The sorcerer steps down his stairs with his hands behind his back. “Unfortunately, your hypocrisy fails you…”

“You know nothing of me!” Rain throws spears of water in Shang Tsung’s direction.

With just one movement of his hand, Shang Tsung repels the attack, his other arm still held behind his back. “I know more than you can imagine…” Shang Tsung flicks his wrist towards Rain, and Rain watches as his water dissolves. “…it is rude to treat a host with such hostility. I healed you, clothed you, supplied food for you…”

Rain grunted in frustration and charged at the sorcerer.

“And in return… I don’t even receive a ‘thank you’…” Shang Tsung smirks as he opens his fist, revealing a flame emanating from his palm. Rain lunges at the older man but misses. Shang Tsung dodges the blow with elegance and throws the flame he was holding to Rain’s back.

Rain screams at the blast but doesn’t feel any pain from it. He tumbles to the ground. He tries to sit up but was shook to the ground again after a large rumbling noise and shaking of the ground interrupted him.

Rain looks up at Shang Tsung who doesn’t seem to be affected by the brief quake.

Another shaking of the ground scares Rain and his body shifts just a little. He looks up and sees an emergence from the darkness.

“G-Goro…” Rain says with a shaky voice.

The shadows cast away from Goro’s incredibly large build. He steps forward and rolls his neck. His lips curl into a sinister smile.

“Ah… Rain… it has truly been some time…” Goro’s low and rumbly voice made Rain immediately feel inferior.

Rain starts to move backwards on the ground.

“You’ve treated me well, Shang Tsung…” Goro says as he looks at the man that was now walking down the steps. “If you would allow, I’d like some time alone with my new toy…”

Once the words left the Shokan’s mouth, Rain felt his fear course through his veins. He looks at Shang Tsung, his eyes pleading him that he doesn’t leave and if for some reason he’d stay and help him.

Shang Tsung smiles down at the Edenian. He turns his back and makes his way to the exit.

“Do not make a mess please…” Shang Tsung says nonchalantly and waves behind him.

Goro waits until the sorcerer is completely gone.

Rain in the meantime was stumbling to stand on his feet. He was being as quiet as he could and tried to make his getaway. He wasn’t dumb enough to try and face the champion Shokan on his own. His demi-god blood means nothing at this point.

Goro chuckles as he watches Rain fall over. “It seems you have grown shy over the years.” Rain stands up and runs to the giant throne. “Where is the mighty and divine warrior that boasted all those years ago?”

“What do you want with me, Goro?” Rain interrupted as he stood behind the throne. He was leaning on the back and was scowling at the giant four-armed man.

Goro only smiled evilly as he began stalking his way towards the Edenian.

“With you… to you… all in the same…” Goro said almost like he was singing to a tune.

Rain didn’t see any signs of the Shokan to stop, so he runs down the other side of the stairs and tries to find the entrance in which he came. When he reached the door, he tried to open it, but failed. The door was locked and would not budge. He began to bang on the door and tried to open it with any way he could.

Rain gave up and tried to gain some distance between himself and the other being. “Why _me_?” Rain says, doing his best to mask his fear.

“I’d ask the same thing… but since you’re offering yourself to everyone… it’s only fair I myself get a taste.”

“What?! I’m not _offering_ myself to _anyone!_ ” Rain yells angrily as he walked backwards.

Goro laughs slowly. “So, Baraka wouldn’t say otherwise?”

Rain’s eyes widen and his cheeks reddened. He doesn’t stop walking backwards but this time he doesn’t answer.

“Ah… I admire this Rain… not so talkative or annoying…”

Rain is backed up against a wall. He looks around to try and find anything that could protect him or assist him in escaping.

His eyes are drawn to the shadow that is casting over him. He looks up at the giant man that is now overlooking him. Rain feels tiny compared to him. He gulps and just hopes that whatever it is that Goro is going to do to him is fast.

* * *

“Mmm~” a low rumble sounded. Goro thrusted mercilessly.

Rain is pinned down into the sheets of a giant bed. His arms are held behind his back, while his head was shoved and kept down. Goro was holding his head with one hand, holding Rain’s wrists together with another hand, leaving his bottom pair of hands to be gripping Rain’s hips.

Rain’s borrowed garbs were stripped from the waist down. He still had the upper half of his clothing on his body, Goro decided not to tear that part of his outfit off.

After being put on the bed and being pinned down, Rain remembers feeling his bottom half being exposed. He remembers trying to fight back but his arms were easily restrained. Then what he wishes he didn’t remember was the sound of Goro taking off his own garbs. He wishes he doesn’t remember the feeling of something heavy and thick resting on his backside. At that moment he was hoping that it wasn’t what he was thinking it was.

Oh, how he wished he was able to suppress his reactions and the sounds he made that came soon after. Just thinking back on how his jaw unhinged and how he gasped so loud when Goro’s cock entered him, made him cringe. It’s not like he could’ve helped it however, Goro pushed his cock in slowly. It was so big that it was initially painful. Rain felt so stretched and so full, he was afraid that there might be some tearing.

What Rain wasn’t expecting, was how slow and gentle Goro was when he first entered him. Goro made sure to go slow. He only pushed in the tip and went down inch by inch and then slowly pulled out. The Shokan continued until Rain became accustomed to his girth and length.

Rain couldn’t hold back the sounds he was making. It wasn’t his fault; he has never taken something so big. On the second thrust in, Rain whined and moaned as he already felt his sweet spot being struck.

Goro progressively went faster and harder. His large cock absolutely destroying Rain in so many ways.

Rain continued to feel a conjunction of emotions. He felt pleasure, pain, disgust, anger all at once.

“Ugh… hah…” Rain chokes. His eyes closed shut. “Wh-Why—” he tries to let out as Goro continues to pound into him.

Goro is obsessed with the tight sensation. He smiles as Rain struggles with his words. He watches as Rain’s back flexed with every little movement.

Rain’s eyes roll back. The sensation was almost too much. His jaw clenches as he groans. Goro has been by far the largest he’s ever taken. It felt pleasurable for only a little, it was more painful than enjoyable but there was nothing he could do.

“Ah!” Rain yells as Goro thrusted in with one hard push. Goro inserted himself until his cock was buried deep inside Rain. Rain’s mouth hung ajar and his nose crinkles. “Ugh—Agh—” Rain chokes a whine as Goro humps him as his cock wasn’t already shoved so far inside him.

“Edenian… Demi-god… Princely… what is not attractive of you?” Goro rumbles.

Normally, Rain would embrace the praise, but as of this moment, he feels dirty and gross.

“You take me so well, Rain~” Goro pulls out agonizingly slow.

Rain’s breath hitches. He groans and curses as softly as he could. He squirms and tries to move his arms but the grip Goro has tightens and Rain hisses in pain.

“Is this—all you—wanted me for?” Rain grunts out as Goro is thrusting at another unsettling rhythm.

“You don’t seem to be resisting~”

“I can’t!” Rain yells out but instantly blushes when his voice cracks from Goro striking his prostate with immense strength and speed. “Fuck—you!”

Goro laughs a little. “Resulting to Earthrealm insults, are we?”

Rain grumbles. Rain then gasps as Goro squeezes his hips, his large digits digging into the front of his hipbones. Goro doesn’t realize, but in that action alone, Rain moans and takes in the fluttering of rapture.

Rain begins to think and tries to figure out what he did to be chosen for this. Then he tries to figure out if he hates this or if he loves it. His own cock is confused.

“Ah~ Ah~” Rain whines and weeps. Being pounded into the sheets is now something he finds considerably amusing. Being pounded in by _Goro_ , was something he found considerably unamusing. He was a bit… too big for his liking.

“You like it…” Goro suppresses a groan. “Go on… tell me you like it… that you _love_ it…” Goro eases off on putting pressure on Rain’s head.

Rain lowly whimpers. He doesn’t answer and instead keeps his mouth shut.

“Speak!” Goro yells as he enforces his body weight down onto Rain.

Rain tenses and feels the air leave his lungs. When Goro relieves the weight, Rain breathes in and breathes out.

“Y-You…” Rain let’s out softly.

“Louder~” Goro grips Rain’s hair and lifts his head just a little.

“Gah! Y-You’re—” Rain struggles to say, “Y-You’re too big!” he yells out, not really thinking before speaking.

Goro stops. His eyes wide. He shakes his head and erupts into laughter. Goro lets go of Rain’s head and starts to thrust again.

Rain lets his head fall to the sheets and is just glad that his head was no longer being pinned.

By the next hour Goro is starting to catch fatigue. Rain is panting and is incredibly tired as Goro was nearly at his peak. The Shokan didn’t want this event to end… a piece of Edenian divinity whining under him, taking everything… but… it wasn’t his place to keep him.

* * *

Rain feels a leaking substance drip from his ass. He lies there, his backside searing with pain. His shoulders tight from the held position his arms were kept for an extended amount of time. His breathing just a bit labored and he’s just too exhausted to care.

He tries to sit up and try to move but his aching body and his weary state made him halt his actions. He swears in Edenian and plops his body back down.

“Shokan scum…” he whispers as his eyelids grow heavy. Eventually, the waters in which he’s been so void of overcome his dreams and his senses once again. Another wave and then another wave, each growing larger with each wave of exhaustion. After the large burden he faced today, it felt like a tsunami of relief finally eased him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! You guys are amazing and I'm doing my best to crank out the stories!! There seems to be more behind the porn *suspicious eye emoji*


	6. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that the weather churned this situation into a hurricane. Rain seems to be falling harder and harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I hope I didn't lose you guys! I hope you guys are still around! There are still so many more chapters ahead! Now, fair warning, this chapter doesn't have much smut in it. It's to add to the storyline, don't worry, there are more smutty chapters coming.

It’s been a couple of days. That’s about all Rain could keep track of. He hasn’t left the room where he was smothered by Goro. It wasn’t as though he had a say in the matter anyway. He was kept in that room and was provided with a bath in a joined room. He was also provided with a lounging area with books and other trinkets to keep himself occupied. He was fed regularly, sometimes however, Rain would refuse the food, other times the food would be his favorite kinds and he would be hungry. He was torn between being grateful and being pissed. He was even offered new sets of clothes, he only picked up which ones he thought would be the hardest to take off, in case Goro would enter his suite again.

Rain was currently throwing small daggers at the wall while lying down on top of the bed. When the door to his room started to open slowly, Rain throws a dagger in that direction. The dagger stops in mid-air in front of Shang Tsung’s face.

Rain scoffs and rolls his eyes as he sees the sorcerer unharmed.

“Take this time to dress yourself into these.” Shang Tsung says nonchalantly, ignoring the dagger that was now floating into his hand. Behind him came some guards with folded garbs in their arms.

“And if I refuse?” Rain says as he crosses his arms and slumps back into the pillows.

“You won’t, if you knew what was best for you.”

Rain’s eyes turn to the guards that are now standing beside the bed.

“No.” Rain says, not moving.

Shang Tsung chuckles. He nods at the guards that were waiting patiently. One of the guard’s nod in response and leans over.

“Hey! Stop!” Rain yells as the guards proceed to grab at his limbs. “Get off of me! Don’t touch me!” Rain kicks a few guards away and punches another.

Shang Tsung waits by the doorway and rolls his eyes. Rain’s struggles were expected, but if he continued with this thrashing, Shang Tsung would have to call in more guards.

“Gah!” Rain chokes out as one of the guards held down his neck. Eventually, each limb was occupied by a guard that was putting their entire body weight into it. “O-Okay! I-I won’t struggle!” Rain gives in.

As Rain continues to choke just a little more, Shang Tsung finally calls it off. “Enough.”

Just like that, the guards ease off of Rain and let him go completely. Rain sits up and gasps for air. He brings up a hand to touch his throat. The guards then place the pieces of clothing on the bed beside him and then proceeds to walk away. Rain watches in horror.

Shang Tsung nods at him matter-of-factly and then smiles softly at the Edenian.

“You’re insane…” Rain hisses as he makes his way off the bed.

“I am doing my duty.”

Rain scowls at the sorcerer and then picks up the garbs.

“May I at least have some privacy?” Rain adds some attitude to it.

The sorcerer smiles and then slightly bows. He is the last to leave the room, the guards exiting first.

Rain sighs to himself. He picks up the clothing and realizes it is all just one color and realizes that all of these pieces are for the same outfit. It was his classic tone of purple, but it also had many gold designs and stitching. This reminded him of something. It was obviously Edenian, but he recognized the patterns and the amount of clothing. He couldn’t remember what exactly this ensemble was used for.

Once he was finally done dressing himself, and of course actually figuring out how to properly wear some parts, he looks at himself in the mirror. He admires it. He has never worn something like this.

He looks… royal…

Shang Tsung enters through the door just in time. Rain jumps and looks at the man who suddenly just let themselves in. Shang Tsung stops and slowly looked Rain up and down. He seemed pleased with what he saw. Rain grew uncomfortable and rubbed his arm with his opposite hand.

“Ravishing, I must say.” Shang Tsung says with a raised brow.

Rain looks up at him with a clenched jaw and brows furrowed.

“Let us not forget the vital pieces…” Shang Tsung waves his hand and from behind him comes levitating pieces of jewelry. They floated their way towards Rain and Rain reluctantly took them.

Rain looked at the marvelous pieces of jewels in his hands. “What is this for… why am I dressed like this?”

“It’s to make you look presentable.”

“For _what?_ ”

“…For _whom_ …” Shang Tsung laughs a little to himself as Rain felt even more unsettled.

“What, am I dressed up for Goro again?” Rain added so much spite to it that he threw the jewelry to the ground.

Just before the articles hit the ground they halt in the air. Rain looks up at the sorcerer and sees the sorcerer hold his hand out, pointing at the jewelry.

An irritated face is planted on Shang Tsung. “No… for someone far greater… now… put these on.” The necklaces and the arm bands and even some earrings floated in front of Rain’s face.

Rain looks at them and looks past them, staring at the sorcerer. He looks down and tries to think of what to do or say. He comes up with an inquiry that hopefully would answer his numerous questions.

“I’ll put these on… if you tell me why I’m wearing _this_ specific set of clothing…” Rain asks softly, he looks up at the sorcerer shyly but then peels his eyes away.

“Hm…” Shang Tsung shoves the jewels into the hands of Rain and Rain’s hold them with surprise. “It’s what you may notice as ‘royal garbs’… fit for a prince, such as yourself~ Perhaps even… fit for a _king_ …”

“You answer me with a riddle?!”

“You’ve received an answer. Now, continue, as you said.”

Rain gulps. He then continues to put on the jewelry. He places the necklaces over his head and around his throat. He puts the armbands on and they’re a perfect fit. He puts on the earrings and leans back to see what he looks like. He really does look royal. The gold and the silver, tanzanite and amethyst gems, some even emerald. He turns his head to observe the dangling earrings with the lever back to compliment them.

“Do not forget that piece…” Shang Tsung chimes in.

Rain looks down at what looks like another band. It’s too big to be his neck or his arm. He turns around and looks up with confusion at the sorcerer, he’s still holding the last piece of jewelry in his hand.

“This isn’t a headpiece… what is it? Where does it go?”

Shang Tsung tilted his head down, “That piece was originally in the stacks of your clothing, you were supposed to put it on whilst you were dressing yourself.”

Rain’s face contorted, still not understanding its purpose. He takes another look at it and then tries to see where it could possibly fit on his body. He then turns his leg as a joke, he didn’t expect that it would go on his leg. He stops. He realizes… it’s a garter leg band. It was made to go on his thigh.

“I’m not wearing this.”

“If you don’t, you can have another night with Goro.”

Rain glares at the sorcerer. He doesn’t know if that’s better than wearing the leg band.

“ _If_ I wear this… I won’t be with Goro anymore?”

“Correct.”

“Then _who_ am I wearing this for?” Rain takes a step forward.

“…not Goro…” Shang Tsung smirks at him.

“…someone… better?” Rain asks softly as he watches his thumb graze over the golden garter. He didn’t want to ask that… but he just had to know.

“Yes.” Shang Tsung smiled evilly for just a brief moment while Rain had his attention focused on something else.

Rain sighs in defeat.

After shuffling under his clothing, he was able to clamp the garter on. It was a damn perfect fit. He furrows his brows at the fit. It’s like it was made just for him.

“It is a little higher than I thought it would go…” Rain says as he shakes his leg to see if it would falter.

“The higher the better.”

* * *

Rain is being escorted by a large group of guards. Shang Tsung is leading the way. Rain had arm-cuffs on. They were just to restrain him during the trip. One of the guards in the front of the posse has the key to it and Rain planning on how he could get a hold of it. He was too focused on figuring out how to get himself out of there that he didn’t realize where he was going.

The entire group stops. He looks up but only see the backs of the guards. He tries to look ahead by looking over their shoulders. He sees that everyone is looking in one direction. They’re all standing in front of a portal. Then another portal pops up beside it. They stand there and wait.

Rain steps forward and leans a bit farther on purpose. He ends up falling on the guards in front of him. The other guards grab him and manhandle him.

“Hey hey! I’m sorry! I just wanted to see! I’m not resisting! I’m not fighting!” Rain says as he outstretches his hands. The guards slowly let off their grip on the Edenian. Shang Tsung doesn’t bother turning around.

Once the guards go back to watching the portals Rain silently moves the key he snatched from the guard, into his fingers. The cuffs click lightly but no one seems to notice.

One of the portals flash, catching his attention. Rain looks up along with the rest of the waiting party.

Out of the portal comes Outworld guards. The Kahn’s guard.

Rain feels his face run cold. He begins to understand what was happening.

“No…” he whispers.

Out of that portal, was the one and only… Shao Kahn… The Kahn chuckles evilly as his eyes meet the Edenian’s.

Rain feels his mouth run dry and his heart pump uncontrollably.

“Shao Kahn… welcome…” the sorcerer says as he bows respectfully.

“Shang Tsung… I understand that my package is in good condition.”

“He is, my lord.”

“And… it’s usage is acceptable?” he talks about Rain as if he’s an object.

“Indeed…” Shang Tsung steps out of the way and shows Rain with an arm outreached and presenting him.

Shao Kahn is pleased with what he sees. He hums in approval.

Rain gulps and tries to step back. “No…. no!” he says, scared out of his mind. “Y-You—I’m not—” Rain looks at the sorcerer and then looks back up at the Kahn.

Then, the other portal flashes and everyone’s attention is diverted. Out of the portal comes Tarkatans. Tarkatan warriors surround the portal and out comes their king, Baraka.

When Rain lays eyes on his Tarkatan lover, his heart skips a beat and he’s filled with joy. With another click of his cuffs his arms are now disconnected. The bands on his arms aren’t off, but he has full control of his arms now. A few guards notice but were too late to take action. Rain shoves his way through the guards and runs toward Baraka.

“Baraka!” Rain yells as he runs into Baraka. He engulfs the Tarkatan in his arms and he sighs in relief. None of the Tarkatan’s move.

Baraka freezes. He looks up at the Kahn with wide eyes and then looks at Shang Tsung who gives him a raised brow. Baraka looks down in submission and places his hands onto Rain’s waist. He lightly pushes Rain off of him and looks up at the Edenian. Rain is still smiling with relief until he sees Baraka’s face.

“Baraka?” Rain whispers to the Tarkatan. He’s a little worried.

Baraka looks up at Rain only shortly before he takes Rain’s hands in his.

“Y-You’ve come to get me out of here… right?” Rain’s eyes are pleading and his voice shakes. Rain tries to search all over the Tarkatan’s face to try and figure out what that emotion was… he hasn’t seen an emotion like that on a Tarkatan before…

Rain’s eyes go down to where Baraka’s hands were holding him. Baraka’s hands moved down to Rain’s wrist and Baraka doesn’t dare look up at his lover.

Click. Baraka clicks Rain’s arm-cuffs back together, locking them in place.

“B-Baraka…wh-what are you doing?” Rain whispers hurt and confused.

Baraka doesn’t look up at Rain’s face. His eyes are trained on the cuffs. His jaw clenches.

“Wh…” Rain flinches as the Kahn’s guards surround him and grab him. “You… you’re in on this…? Baraka?” Rain is pulled away, but he puts up a fight. “You—No! Baraka! Why?! N-No!” Rain feels his eyes water. He hasn’t felt that since he was a child.

Baraka’s gaze turns to the ground. He doesn’t acknowledge Rain. He wouldn’t show it… but it hurt… to give Rain away like that…

The Kahn’s guards have a fierce grip and pull him back. Rain is yelling and thrashing.

“Just, why?! At least tell me why!” Rain stops struggling and his voice is shaking. His breath hitches as he tries to hold back the tears in his eyes. “Look at me!”

Baraka finally looks up at Rain. Then he looks down. “I had no choice…” he rumbles.

Rain is unsatisfied with the answer. He lets himself be pulled away, and all the way, he glares daggers at Baraka.

He’s suddenly yanked backwards, and he’s pressed up against the chest of Shao Kahn. He pushes away with all of his strength that he could muster.

Shao Kahn snickers at how feisty his new belonging is. “Yes, this will do just fine.” He growls with his low voice. He lets go and the guards grab him instantly.

They pull the Edenian through the portal, and surprisingly enough, Rain doesn’t struggle, he doesn’t say a word.

“How touching…” Shao Kahn grins at Baraka. Shang Tsung chortles to himself from the remark.

Baraka looks at them with disdain. “We had a deal.” He says with a bit of animosity.

“That we did…” Shang Tsung replied, “You held your end of the deal, and so shall we.”

Reptile is brought out with another swarm of Shang Tsung’s guards. His entire body is restrained, he even had a muzzle on his face. He was thrown to the ground in front of the Tarkatans and all the Tarkatan warriors roar.

“Here’s a little something else that I think you’ll find… sufficient.” Shang Tsung added.

Baraka peers down at the beaten Zaterran. He nods and the Tarkatans behind him go to pick up Reptile.

“Now, let us come to an agreement…” Shao Kahn says. They continue to discuss politics. They discuss land distribution and agreements. Political affairs…

All of that… for political affairs…

* * *

Rain doesn’t register anything that happened after he entered the portal. He felt so empty. His entire body is hollow. He feels his eyes grow heavy. He doesn’t even fight the royal guards that are shoving him and throwing him in whatever direction they’re leading him in.

Baraka let him go. Baraka… Baraka set him up… toyed with him.

Rain felt… broken… heartbroken…

When the motions suddenly stopped, he picked his head up and looked around. He finally tuned in to his surroundings. He sees a huge throne room. The large pillars and the super tall ceiling add to his inadequate size. As Rain is observing the above, a low laughter comes from the other side of the room.

Shao Kahn approaches. A slight tremble in the ground rumbled when Shao Kahn’s mighty hammer was placed upright on the throne.

Rain doesn’t feel fear, he feels hatred. His fists ball, and his nose twitches. He still cannot believe he went through all of that just to be objectified.

“Step forward…” Shao Kahn says as he stops and crosses his large arms.

Rain doesn’t move. Instead, the guards behind him shove him towards the Kahn. He stumbles forward but he doesn’t fall over, and he catches his balance. He glares over his shoulder to give the guards a nasty look. He sits up slowly and rolls his neck and shoulders.

He is still a distance away from the Kahn. He meets his new captors’ eyes, and he squints up at him.

“Come closer…” Shao Kahn gestured.

Rain doesn’t move for a few seconds, he’s thinking. He hears footsteps behind him, and he realizes that the guards are most likely going to push him again.

“I can walk.” Rain snaps. This causes the guards to stop. Rain rolls his eyes and sits up. He takes a deep breath in and out.

He takes one step towards Shao Kahn, and he already feels his leg shake. He casually takes his time.

“Mmm… you look stunning~” Shao Kahn had no shame in running his eyes all over Rain’s body.

Rain’s stomach churned in disgust. He rolled his eyes again and stopped walking when he reaches to be right in front of the Kahn.

“Guards, begone.” The brute commands. The guards exit the room within seconds.

In a blink, Rain is pressed against Shao Kahn’s chest. He fights back by pushing his cuffed hands up against the broad torso.

Shao Kahn chuckles as he watches Rain thrash in his grasp.

“Why do you even want me?! I’m a man! You don’t have male consorts!” Rain yells as he squirms. His restrained arms are pushing him as far away as possible.

“That may be so… but you _are_ Edenian~”

“What?! That’s it?! All of that for an _Edenian?!”_ Rain practically screamed.

Shao Kahn chuckles as he lowers himself to get closer to Rain. “You should be honored! You are my first male concubine~”

“You’re disgusting… there are plenty of Edenian men out there… why me?!”

Shao Kahn brings Rain up closer to him, and he whispers in the smaller man’s ear, “None of them are a demi-god~”

* * *

Rain was pushed onto a large bed with silk red sheets. He let himself be tossed around. He was lying on his back as Shao Kahn tore off the clothing on Rain’s body. Although the cloth was not ripped, Shao Kahn treated the garments with aggression.

Shao Kahn eventually got the outer layer of the garbs off of the Edenian and then finally reached to the final parts that were the last to be in the way. Shao Kahn stops as he holds the last pieces of the outfit in his claws.

“Ah~ I see that you are rather scandalous with your choice of jewelry. Trying to appease me, I see?” Shao Kahn says with a grin on his face. He’s staring at the leg garter on the Edenian’s thigh.

Rain doesn’t respond. He’s just staring at the ceiling above him. His cuffed wrists are now resting together on his chest. He’s just waiting for Shao Kahn to have his way with him at this point. There was a pattern to these events, and no matter how hard he tries to disrupt it, he always finds his way back to where it was headed.

Rain is turned over and he tries to adjust himself. He tries to make himself somewhat comfortable. His arms were beneath him as his head was in the sheets while he looked to the side.

He shuts his eyes closed as Shao Kahn runs his large claws on his backside and to his spine. Rain clenches his jaw and grips the sheets.

In a matter of seconds, Rain expects Shao Kahn to begin, and so he does. The only thing he found any sort of pleasure in was the fact that Shao Kahn was nowhere near as large as Goro. He smiled briefly to himself as he is internally relieved. This doesn’t, however, hurt any less. It did hurt, but it was bearable.

He opens his eyes, but not for any enjoyment. He opened his eyes to let out the water that accumulated. Tears started to fall from his eyes. He doesn’t sniffle. He doesn’t hitch in his breath. Tears just run down the side of his face. His blank face was something that Shao Kahn didn’t see, but it was something that Rain has never experienced.

Baraka…? Why would he do this…?

The pain… the physical pain… the emotional pain… the mental pain…

The way his body was thrusted upwards allowed for the tears on his face to jerk into different directions. Rain grunts as he feels a very uncomfortable feeling build up in his backside. It wasn’t at all pleasant.

He’d rather be with Goro… ‘Heh… I’d rather be with Goro…’ Rain grunted at the harsh movements. ‘At least there was some sort of excitement with a Shokan… not a Shao Kahn…’ Rain wouldn’t dare say any of this out loud. He’d rather just wait for it all to end rather than risk him getting into more strife.

“Ack—” Rain let out softly. It wasn’t at all a cry of pleasure; it was just a sound that was pushed out of him.

“Ah hah! Go on~ Tell me how good it feels… that I’m the best you’ve ever had~” Shao Kahn sang as his rhythm scattered even harder.

“That—would be lying.”

So much for not saying his thoughts out loud. Oops.

Rain smiles as he hears Shao Kahn growl frustratingly. His response seemed to really get to the Kahn because he began to thrust harder and faster. Did it help his case at all? Not even close…

Rain laughs a little before he closed his mouth. A smile crept up his face and tugged at the corners of his mouth. The tears were a bit dried up now. The pain had subsided and was overcome with amusement.

Rain then realized. _He_ was the one with the upper hand. _He_ was the one that was utterly humiliating the Kahn.

Rain scoffed. “Is that all you got?” Rain felt so much confidence, despite his head being in the sheets while his ass was fully presented to the Kahn.

All Rain was given in return was an annoyed roar. He feels the claws on his hips tighten. Rain bites his lip; his little weak spot was struck but he was successful in holding back any noises. Shao Kahn, as expected, began to thrust harder and faster. Somehow, in some way… he didn’t once strike his prostate. All Rain felt was the unrhythmic and unpleasant penetration that wasn’t at all impressive.

Rain just waits. He waits until Shao Kahn is completely void from touching him. He waits until he hears the Kahn leave the room. He doesn’t move until he was certain that he was alone in the giant room. He shifts. The pain was present. It was the same returning pain that Rain was already used to. This time… the pain was… bearable.

Then… without him even bracing himself. He let it all out. The vision in his eyes went blurry. The tears poured out of his eyes. He started to heave. He turned on his side. He curled up in a ball and brought up his still restrained arms to coddle his face. He wept. All of that confidence he mustered up before had just vanished. This emotional swing was confusing. Not only did he not understand why he was being incredibly sensitive, he didn’t understand why the sudden change occurred.

Perhaps it was the realization that he was finally alone. Not just physically was he alone, but he was alone in terms of being loved. Maybe he did think that Baraka could’ve shown him that love. He was so sure of it before. Maybe it was his naïve mind that thought that he was indestructible in the ways of emotion.

This… heartbreak… he thought it was a mere mortal weakness.

This hurricane of feelings. This hurricane of hurt. It all felt so foreign. The only thing he’s familiar with, the only thing he’s willingly welcoming… is the physical pain.

Would this end? Would any of this end? Would… he… end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I seriously appreciate all of you! Feel free to comment! I like to see what you guys think and see if there is an audience out there lol


	7. River of Styx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no water in hell, just thirst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back! I'm so sorry for the late post! I have been so busy lately! Thank you so much for coming back and for reading!

Rain is lying down, curled up resting underneath the silk sheets. He wasn’t tired, he wasn’t moving, he was just curled up. There was nothing else to do.

He was used by Shao Kahn two more times after the first time. Both times were not at all enjoyable. The second time Shao Kahn entered the bedroom, Rain had run to the other side of the room and tried to fight back, but that only fueled Shao Kahn’s lust. After that, he didn’t fight, there was less satisfaction in just letting the Kahn do what he want.

He lay there. He waits. He waits for anything. He waits for anything to happen. He waits for a bright idea to pop into his head. He waits for a guard to show with his food. He waits, maybe even for Shao Kahn to return to have his way.

Then, as if the gods heard his thoughts, something happens. There was a loud crash and plenty of loud screeching and screaming.

Rain jolts out of the bed and scurries to the door. He presses his ear against it and tries to figure out the commotion happening on the other side.

Grunts and clanking echoed down the hall. There was even… gunfire… This was something that Rain doesn’t hear unless he was in Earthrealm.

“Earthrealmers?” Rain whispers aloud.

He hears more footsteps run down the hall. Then… there was smoke and the smell of burning. Rain feels the door heat up.

“Ugh!” Rain pushes off the door to keep himself from being burned. Just in the nick of time, the door smashes into bits. Rain falls backwards from the force of the collision.

There were fiery bits of wood littered all around the Edenian that was now on the ground trying to shield himself with his arm.

Rain moves his arm and sees it for himself.

“By the gods…” Rain mumbles. He’s in awe. He’s never seen anything quite like it… quite like… _him_ …

The creature, or man, that was being held up high off the ground by the supporting chains that were protruding from his cape area, halted in his direction. He turns to look down at Rain. Rain doesn’t notice it, he’s busy admiring and observing the black and red suit. He’s also taken a keen interest on the bulge in this being’s lower region. This being has quite the package.

“You keep praying to those gods of yours… concubine…” the being rasped.

Rain’s eyes shoot up to meet the white slits in the mask of this person. Rain’s cheeks flush.

“I am not a concubine, you—you—” Rain yells back as he stumbles to stand.

“Spawn,” the being said. The white of his mask narrowed and he lowers himself to the ground.

“Spawn? Spawn of what?” Rain stands up straight but ends up taking a step back.

This so called ‘Spawn’ chuckles lowly. “Spawn of Hell… You’re an Edenian, aren’t you?” The Spawn stalked his way closer to Rain.

Rain gulps, he’s never seen anything quite like this… Spawn. “I-I am…”

“So… you’re an Edenian locked in the concubine quarters, and you’re not a concubine?” Spawn raises a slight brow. He found this amusing, but he knows he can’t stay off track for too long.

Rain feels his face heat up. “I-I-I am not here by choice!”

“Hm… explains why you’re the only man…” Spawn then lifts himself up by his chains and is turned around. He’s headed back towards the hallway.

“W-Wait! Are you from Earthrealm?” Rain tries to follow behind.

“You’re no longer physically bound by Shao Kahn, you’re free to go, Edenian.” Spawn recites, almost as if he’s done this act of heroism before.

“Wh- Wait!” Rain tries to run after the bigger man.

Spawn doesn’t halt in his tracks. He sighs to himself.

“You’re from Earthrealm, right?” Rain trails behind the wraith.

“And if I am, why would you care?” Spawn says as he rises on his chains and makes his way down the less desecrated hallway. He swings his arms, controlling the large chains to sweep away the guards that stood in his way.

“Take me with you!” Rain blurts out as he looks up in awe. He followed close behind the floating being.

“What?” Spawn responds out of reflex. He really shouldn’t be speaking to this Edenian, he was on a mission.

“Take me back to Earthrealm with you! Please!”

Spawn clears the area around them and then looks back at the Edenian on the ground. He scowls at the man, confused.

“You have the entirety of Outworld, why would you want to go to Earthrealm?” Spawn says unamused in his low voice.

Spawn’s attention was focused on Rain, he didn’t see the spear that was launched in his direction. Rain reacted quickly and summoned a large wave barrier that stopped the spear and forced the water and the spear to fly back in the direction it came. Spawn watched the water and the movements in surprise. He looks down back at Rain who was now just resting his arm back to his side after controlling the water. Spawn raises a brow at him.

Rain returns a sincere look. His eyes almost wide with longing.

Spawn sighs and shakes his head slightly. He turns around and continues on his path in the large castle. Rain followed close behind. When Spawn seemed satisfied with his destruction, he lowered himself to the ground and took a few steps towards the Edenian.

Rain stood still and watched the wraith. He didn’t realize how tall and big this Earthrealmer was. His cheeks flushed and he didn’t know why.

Spawn noticed Rain’s face turn pink as he came closer. He chose not to acknowledge it. He looked down on Rain once he stood a few feet away from him.

“Is there a particular reason why you want to go to Earthrealm?” Spawn only asks as a precautionary measure. He can’t have more outsiders causing havoc in his realm.

Rain quietly gulps and struggles to keep eye contact with the taller man. He doesn’t know why he’s finding it difficult. “Anywhere but here would suffice.”

Spawn didn’t approve of the answer he received so he furrowed his eyebrows, his mask showing every little detail.

“It seems that I cannot trust anyone in this realm anymore…” Rain says softly, peering down at the ground.

“And what makes you think you’ll fare any better in Earthrealm?” Spawn tilts his head to the side.

Rain doesn’t say anything, he’s busy thinking of a good response.

Spawn sighs again and turns around. He opens a portal back to Earthrealm, “I’m leaving. Shao Kahn doesn’t seem to be here, but my mission is complete, nonetheless. You’re free to go.”

“No no! Wait! I’ll do anything!” Rain couldn’t believe he said that. After all the events that led up to this one, he realizes that his body was more of a currency than any offer he could provide. “I-I’ll do anything and not cause any destruction upon Earthrealm.” His voice cracked at the very end, making him shake with a little more embarrassment.

Spawn stops just before his portal. He hung his head down and shook his head. He clenched his fists and slowly faces the desperate Edenian behind him. “What are you willing to do to earn my trust?” Spawn shouldn’t have played into this. He was however, intrigued, and he used to be human after all.

Rain felt his heart pump harder; it was throbbing in his ears. He looks up at Spawn and glances down. He takes a few slow steps towards the wraith.

Spawn turns around completely. He watched intently as Rain’s timid aura emitted from every angle. He furrowed his brows as Rain approached him without stopping at a reasonable distance.

Rain could feel the heat radiating off of the other being. He was close now. He stood perhaps just a step or two away from the much larger man. He looks up and is a little intimidated by the mask.

“Anything you want…” Rain whispers. His eyes glinted in a way that gives Spawn thousands of ideas.

“… and you refuse to admit that you’re a concubine?” Spawn just had to add that last quip.

“I’m not a—!” Rain was interrupted as a loud blast. The outer wall to the castle as just blown to pieces. There was little standing between the two and it sounded as if there was a larger horde outside. Although Spawn was confident that he could take on the armada all on his lonesome, he did what he came to do, and now he has to deal with this anguished Edenian that’s basically at his feet.

Rain was busy staring in fright at the source of the sound. Spawn grabbed a hold of Rain’s arm and hurriedly rushed through the portal and immediately closed it once they were through.

Rain stumbles as Spawn lets go of him. He looks around and sees a forest. He doesn’t know Earthrealm enough to really locate where he is, however, he knows that he was in the realm that he desired to be him. He smiles slowly as he looks around, relief filling his body.

Spawn observes as Rain is content. Spawn raises his brow. He’s never seen someone so overjoyed to be in the forest.

Rain’s eyes finally land on the being he passed through the portal with. His smile slightly closes. He bites his lip and looks back to the ground. He looks up with excitement and he struts his way to the other man.

Spawn doesn’t move. He suppresses the voices raging in his head. He doesn’t stop Rain either. Rain is close now, perhaps a bit too close. His mind is screaming at him, he’s making himself more and more vulnerable by allowing this stranger to approach him. Rain bites his lip and takes a look at Spawn’s entire physique.

Rain doesn’t really know what he’s doing. He’s trying to return the favor back to Spawn for assisting him, and this might just be the only thing that he could offer at this point. It seems like everyone wants this from him anyway. As he was scanning the body in front of him, he was surprised. There was so much muscle carved into this large man’s body. Of course, he’s been with Goro, Baraka and unfortunately, even Shao Kahn, but for some reason this suit aligning itself perfectly with every curve of this Earthrealmer made his appearance so much more… appealing. He figured that Spawn would allow him to touch him, since he allowed Rain to come so close already. He brings up his hand and he places his hand gently on the bigger man’s chest.

Spawn flinches at the sudden touch. He was previously distracted by the loud thoughts racing around in his brain. The touch snapped him out of it. He’s met with Rain’s wide eyes. The hand on his chest was almost soothing. He hasn’t felt a cooling sensation like this in what felt like an eternity. It was almost as if the touch alone was extinguishing the ever-burning fire that was within him. He almost felt… relieved and refreshed. His eyes eased, and the thumping of his heart eased just a little. Rain could feel it.

Rain smiled softly as he knew he calmed the storm that was blazing within the other male. He seems to have that effect on others. He does his best to send in waves of cooling, trying to appease the other man.

Spawn was enjoying this. He really was. He wasn’t, however, just going to have Rain repay his debt by just easing the burns. He also doesn’t want Rain to acknowledge the vulnerable state he is in. He doesn’t want Rain to know ways to weaken him either.

Spawn reaches up and grabs Rain’s wrist that was on his chest. He does it easily, there was no point in being rough, unless that was what he decided later. Spawn lifts the limb off of his person with ease. Rain doesn’t fight it.

“Are you offering yourself to me?” Spawn asks lowly.

“In any way you wish…” Rain almost doesn’t believe he’s speaking. The way he said it wasn’t just soft, but it was sensual. Rain feels his conscience criticize him, but at this point he doesn’t care. He feels himself practically drooling for some attention.

Spawn is speechless. He hasn’t partaken in any sexual activity in so long he almost couldn’t remember the last occurrence. This doesn’t stop him from being aroused. He’s pretty sure he hasn’t slept with another man before, and if he has, he doesn’t remember.

There was a silence. Spawn was trying hard to think of what his next plan was, while Rain was thinking of what the hell he was trying to do.

“Ah fuck it…” Spawn says as he steps towards Rain and pushes him backwards.

* * *

As Rain began to strip off his clothing, he was astonished by the bulge on Spawn just get a little bit bigger. He then caught Spawn staring at him as he took the clothing off of his body.

Spawn was intrigued by this Edenian. He hasn’t felt any sort of attraction towards another man before, but he did find the well-sculpted build in front of him to be very eye-catching. There was almost a tinge of femininity on the Edenian. It fit him well. Spawn wasn’t sure if it was the slight curve of the hips, the thick thighs, maybe the chiseled jaw with pouty lips. One thing for sure, he was going to take advantage of this opportunity.

“Would you prefer a show?” Rain asks as he slowly peeled off the last layer of his garbs that was wrapped around his chest.

“Hmm…” Spawn hummed as his eyes traveled downwards. “Come here…” Spawn almost growled.

Rain smiles as he complies. He walks up close and almost presses his body against the larger mans’. He brings up his hands again but this time he rubs Spawns chest to his shoulders and then up to his neck. “Are you able to take this off?” Rain asks innocently. He really didn’t know much about this Earthrealmer, and his question about his suit was a genuine one.

“No… but you’ll only get the important parts… now…” Spawn’s raspy voice was so chilling yet so heated. Spawn brings up one of his hands and presses one of his sharp nails against Rain’s bottom lip. This was Rain’s first time really getting a look at Spawn’s claws, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t aroused by just the sight of them. “Show me what that pretty little mouth of yours can do…”

Rain blushes. He feels his stomach jump. He smiles as he tries to relax his excitement. He retracts his hands and lowers them. He looks down between them and watches in awe as Spawn’s suit morphs. Rain doesn’t know whether he should be surprised or scared. He keeps his eyes on the suit moving away from Spawn’s groin area. Then, within seconds, Spawn’s entire cock is exposed, already half hard.

Rain almost drooled. He’s really big, that much he already assumed. The girth looked delicious. The length looked just about perfect. Rain lowered himself and tried to quickly get comfortable on his knees. He was staring at the cock, craving it. He’s never seen Spawn’s true skin; it was almost a bronze like color like Rain’s own skin. This sparked a liking that Rain didn’t know he had. It seems as though he is now extremely attracted to a darker skin tone. A darker skin tone, that belongs to an Earthrealmer of course.

He hears Spawn chuckle. He must’ve taken a bit too long admiring the cock. He swallows and lightly holds the cock. He was a bit nervous, but he tried not to show it. He starts to lick the tip and then the length. He feels a bit braver when he hears Spawn shutter. Rain’s tongue was a bit more wet than usual, and Rain made sure to use that to his advantage. Rain begins to stroke the large member in his hand, eventually holding it firmly as he entered it into his mouth.

“Ah~” Spawn lets out. His eyelids in his mask shut as his head slings back a little.

“Mmm~” Rain moans. The taste was definitely something he could get used to. He started to suck, inserting more and more as his head bobbed. He could only get about halfway before gagging.

“Ohh yeah…” Spawn adored the choking sounds. He looked down and ran a clawed hand through Rain’s hair. He pulls Rain’s head back just a little as Rain was still sucking. Rain looks up with Spawn’s cock in his mouth. The way Rain’s lips were wrapped around him looked so perfect. Spawn’s jaw clenched. “Yeah… you like my dick in your mouth?” Spawn asked as he thrusted his hips forward.

Rain choked a little, letting out a halting groan as Spawn pushed his cock in further. He looked up at Spawn as the thrusting continued. His eye twitching after he’s forced to take in a little more without warning. His eyes watering as the simultaneous sensations of his hair being pulled and his throat being violated was almost too much. The aching erection in his trousers was unattended and calling out for attention.

“Yeah, you like my dick in your throat, don’t you?” Spawn says through gritted teeth.

This made Rain moan, “Mhmm~” he managed to hum out. His eyebrows curled upwards in bliss. He actually really enjoyed this. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the heartbreak he endured recently, or if it was the warmth emanating off of the wraith he was sucking off. Whatever it was, it was incredibly pleasurable.

“Ugh~” Spawn groans. This wasn’t the greatest blowjob he’s ever had; he remembers getting amazing head from his past partners, but it’s been so long since he’s ever had something like this, so he treasured it, nevertheless. Due to the absence of these kinds of luxuries, he realizes that he would be close to climax soon. Spawn pulls Rain off of his wet cock, a saliva trail is connected to Rain’s lips as he parted. His lips are a bit red, and Spawn almost wishes he could save that image forever. “Get up.” He says a bit harsher than intended.

Rain forces himself up and stumbles a little. This allowed rain to start to take off his trousers. Spawn intervened and almost tore the fabric to shreds. Rain yelps at the sudden action and struggled to comprehend what was happening at the speed they were going. Soon enough, Rain’s ass was exposed, and his now ripped trousers had slid to the bottom of his knees. He then hears a click sound from behind him. He looks back to see Spawn’s cape expand and shift. The cape transformed into a large and thick platform in front of him.

Rain gasps as he feels Spawn’s cock rest on his ass. Spawn moves it up and down, rubbing it along Rain’s tailbone, teasing the Edenian under him. Spawn then pushes Rain slightly down onto the cape. Rain followed Spawn’s lead and didn’t expect for the cape to be sturdy yet really soft and plush. He rested his body as Spawn guided and arched his back to feel the heavy cock on top of him.

“Please…” Rain whines.

Spawn just barely grazes his sharp nails over the smooth skin under him, making Rain shiver. The talons press down, almost digging into his hips.

“What do you want?” Spawn teases. He thrusts his hips upwards, running his cock now just on top of Rain’s ass. He didn’t expect sleeping with a man would be as exhilarating as this. The arched back, the line with muscles littered on the side of it that travels all the way down to the plump and well-rounded ass. It truly was a sight to be seen. He chuckles to himself as he sees the muscles in Rain’s shoulders flex as the teasing continued.

“Y-You—You’re—Please, put it in already—” Rain begged. His eyes closed shut as he was intaking every little feeling.

That was all Spawn needed to hear as he lined up with the small hole. He didn’t bother prepping Rain, he figured if Rain had done this multiple times then he wouldn’t need to prepare. This was wrong. Rain was so tight that Spawn almost came soon after pushing in. He got as far as halfway down his cock and stopped.

Rain’s mouth was wide open. No preparation on a large cock like that can be a bit overwhelming, but the full sensation he was feeling was more than just bliss, it was paradise.

“O-Oh~” Rain let out.

Spawn grunts at the tightness around him. He’s starting to remember now… he remembers one of the few times he’s slept with a man. He remembers it, but nothing is compared to this. The handsome and powerful man under him just pleading for him… that was enough for Spawn to cum. He grips Rain’s hips making the man under him gasp. He closes his eyes as he waits patiently for Rain to get adjusted.

Rain didn’t want it to stop. He eased back onto Spawn’s large cock.

Spawn lets out a sigh. He then proceeds to thrust. He started off slow.

Rain bites his lip. This was perfect. He just needed to get away from everything. He admired Spawn’s cock; it was perfect.

Spawn continued and proceeded to go faster and harder. He was enjoying this form of payment. The way his claws would leave light scratches on Rain’s back was like art to him. Every shutter that came from the man under him just boosted his ego.

“Agh~ Yes~” Rain moaned.

The way Rain’s ass cheeks would jiggle after Spawn would roughly thrust in was captivating. The way Rain’s shoulder’s flexed was indeed mesmerizing.

Rain’s eyes would roll back, and his head would hang down every time Spawn would brush over that sweet spot.

Spawn growls lowly as his claws dig into Rain’s hips. Rain almost groans by just the sound of it. The animalistic growl that Spawn made was so damn sexy to him.

The two continued their aggressive fucking. Rain was stroking himself the beat of Spawn’s thrusts. He was close.

“Nngh…” Spawn sounded as he clenches Rain under his right hand. As summoned, large chains stem out from behind them and snake their way up to Rain’s face.

Rain is startled a little by the sudden sight of the chains. He tries to look back a little at Spawn but was interrupted by Spawn commanding him to do something.

“Hands in front of you.”

Rain has a confused expression on his face.

“Now.” Spawn sounded a lot more intimidating now.

Although Rain was a little scared, he found it attractive. That must be something else that Rain discovered of himself. He likes to be told what to do. Rain immediately puts his hands in front of him. The chains then bolted around his wrists, bringing both of his hands together in a tight grip. He slightly loses his balance which caused for his front of his body to lower itself a little bit closer to the cape he was propped up on. He yelps at the sudden movement.

Spawn chuckles lowly but softly at the reaction that Rain gave.

‘Again…?’ Rain thought to himself. At least this time it was in front of him and not behind him. He scooted himself up a little bit so that he was leaning on his conjoined wrists and was still being fucked from behind. At least it was enjoyable.

“I-I’m—” Rain struggled to say.

Spawn leans over and places both hands on either side of Rain’s body as a way to hold him up. He picks up his pace as he rolls his hips down into Rain.

They were both so close.

Rain lifts his head up. Spawn leans down and places his chin on Rain’s shoulder. He’s growling and groaning into Rain’s ear and Rain only responds in a breathy moan.

“Ah~!” Rain screams out as Spawn digs his claws into Rain’s sides as Spawn cums deep inside of him. A split second after, Rain is cumming onto the red fabric under him. Rain came so hard that he almost passed out immediately after. He was starstruck.

Rain thought that this was just giving in to all the pain, but he knows now it was wrong. He wasn’t giving in; he was fighting back. He is finally becoming the person that he is free to be. He subbed to an Earthrealm wraith. In some views, that’s unforgiveable, however for him, it was only fun. At this point, he doesn’t care about his image. He may be a demi-god, but that’s his title, that doesn’t define him. He can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants, whoever he wants etc.

He’s grown so confident that he’s ready to move on from his heartbreak. All he knows now… is all hell is going to break loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I seriously appreciate it! I have gotten swept up in a lot of other things and also other fandoms. Don't worry, I still want to continue this story. There is a lot more to write for this, and I do have limited time, so please stick around! 
> 
> Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you don't like Rain bottoming, then feel free to comment and please share your input! If you also have other people you'd like Rain to be paired with, go ahead and comment or contact me! If you would like to see Rain shipped with a female character, I can take it under advisement! 
> 
> Thank you again for your time!


End file.
